Living changes every thing
by Maryowl Wheeler
Summary: After a devastating defeat the crew of the Ghost may never recover from, Ezra struggles to Leave behind a major loss, that forces him emotionally away from his companions. A failure that will forever change the young Padawan.
1. Chapter 1 pilot

**Hey every one, I just caught up on the new Star Wars Rebels season two, and have enjoyed every last bit of it. Its been a wile since I've done any fanfiction and couldn't get my original account to work so I eventually gave up and started anew. I hope you guys enjoy this story I've put together.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no right to the Star Wars TM and am just having a little fun.**

* * *

Another routine operation, fallen flat. As both Kanan and Ezra run for the Phantom located on the outer ring of the large space station's docking port. Another Trap, they had seemed to be running into a lot of those lately.

Another squad of troopers came charging around the corner blocking the path. Both the Jedi came skidding to a stop, trapped between two squads. They ignited their lightsabers, something they had hoped to avoid on this particular trip. Every blaster bolt fired was sent straight back to its source. A familiar feeling enveloped Ezra, sending a shiver down his spine,

"Kanan?" he hissed looking over his shoulder at his master.

"I feel it too! We need to move now!" He orders, using a telekinetic blast to shove the storm troopers against the wall. What troopers aren't knocked unconscious are sliced in two by Kanan's Glowing blade. Ezra follows, covering Kanan's back by deflecting the blaster bolts that the remaining troops threw at them.

By the time they reached the airlock, Both Jedi were breathing hard. Ezra moved to the airlock control panel. A slight headache accompanied by a cold sweat plagued the padawan. Panicked by what the feeling meant, his hands shook as he punched in the Access code. The door slid open. Ezra gave a sigh of relief. His victory wa short lived as a startled choked cry sounded from his left.

Kanan's Lightsaber clattered to the deck as his body was lifted into the air. His hands went to his throat as he choked for air. The figure in the black suit, that they had faced on Lothal, appeared behind the Padawan's immobilized master, With a single hand raised.

Ezra backed up several steps spooked by the Figure with the bright red lightsaber in his grasp.

"Ezra..!" Kanan Choked out. "Go..!" The boy shook his head.

"I won't leave you!" He swiped up His masters fallen lightsaber with the use of the force and stepped forward. "Not again!" Igniting both the blades, he took up a defensive posture.

Kanan pulled one hand from his throat and let loose a single blow of force, but not at the Sith lord. Ezra was blown backward into the Phantom and the door slammed shut behind him. A thump shook the small craft as it detached from the Station. As he drifts away, the cold feeling in his chest dissipated. Along with any trace of his master's force signature. Kanan, the man who had trained him and became his closest friend and even a father figure toward the boy, was gone.

Another clang Shook the small ship. He pulled himself up to look out the front viewport. the Ghost had magnetically attached to the Phantom. The stars formed in to streaks as they entered hyperspace. all would have gone according to plan, only if Kanan would have been with him.

###

Ezra sits in the pilot seat of the Phantom. Staring at the only thing he has left to remind him of his master. The lightsaber he had nearly stolen several times from Kanan, when they first met. Silent tears soaked the boy's cheeks as he watched the stars streak by. In the hour the two ships had been in hyperspace, Ezra had been meditating. Trying to find any sign of Kanan, but none had presented itself. After about forty minutes, which had felt like an eternity to the master less Padawan, he had given up and had fallen into the pilot seat. losing all the Adrenalin the boy had been running on he fell in into a fitful sleep, with images from the terrible mission he had just been on, running threw his nightmares.

"Ezra? Come on kid wake up!" The light tap on his scarred cheek was enough to rouse the boy from his sleep. He did not open his eyes and recap what had happened. For a few more seconds Ezra reached threw the force searching hopelessly for Kanan. Nothing-, Again. He opened his eyes to see Hera staring down at him, her eyes worried and helpless. "There we go." Ezra sits up slowly. hoping it had all been a bad dream, that Kanan would be there to tell him that he had gotten stunned during deflection practice. Or hurt in a firefight. No such luck. Hera lowered herself to his line of sight, fear coursing through her green eyes. "Ezra? What happened?" her voice was quiet. The Question made tears come to his eyes and the boy reached out embracing the Twi'lek and let out silent sobs into her chest. This shocked Hera and she looked to the others.

"I let him down. I let you all down." he sobbed into her shoulder his voice Cracked in the second sentence. "The sith lord…. He came out of nowhere… We were back at the airlock and I was trying to get the door open and-." he paused for a moment staring at the others "He pulled him away… Kanan told me to run...to-to take the ship and go." He choked up finishing the sentence with a squeak. "I was going to fight but-, but Kanan pushed me into the ship, before I could do anything, you guys had already scooped me up and gone into hyperspace."

Zeb was the first to respond "We need to go back!" Ezra shook his head.

"He's gone, Zeb. his force signature disappeared right after the phantom disengaged from the station. He was just…." The boy sniffled a little as he leaned against the pilot. "Gone."

###

After leaving the med bay on the command ship, Ezra headed straight for his cabin on the Ghost. Where he stayed for at least a week. No one stopped to bother him, not even Zeb had come in to take his daily afternoon nap, only at night did the Lasat take up the bunk below Ezra's. Finally Ezra passed through the door and headed to the cockpit. Hera was underneath the copilots console working on something. Ezra assumed she was trying to keep her mind busy. _Everyone grieves in their own way I suppose_ Ezra thought to himself as he sat down in the seat behind her.

"Hi Hera." The green skinned woman pulled herself out from under the mess of wires and looked up at him. He could tell she had been crying. The whites of her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy but she made no attempt to hide it as she sat down in the pilot's seat. Ezra pulled his feet up to rest his heels on the front if the chair and crossed his arms over his knees. Tears once again threatened to spill and he let them, so did she. "How did things go so wrong so quickly!" he squawked. Hera stood and gingerly wrapped the boy in a hug. They sat there for what felt like an undesirable amount of time. But it wasn't long before Sabine, Chopper, and Zeb entered the cockpit all finding room to stand or sit. no one said a word for what felt like hours. Ezra sat staring at the lightsaber in his hand when Hera finally said something.

"Ezra?" He lifted his head to look at the pilot. "Ahsoka Said she wanted to see you when you were ready." He nodded and glanced around the silent room. Sabine was sitting behind him staring at her hands in her lap, With tear soaked cheeks, and Zeb had his head resting in his three fingered palms. His ears pointed backward flat against the lasats temples. And chopper was at the back of the room chattering to himself quietly as he always did when he was upset. Hera patted Ezra on the shoulder and sat back down in her chair, staring out at the stars.

The boy stood and reattached his lost master's lightsaber to his utility belt. Exiting the cockpit, he slowly but surely made his way to the airlock and into the command ship. Finding Commander Tano's cabin wasn't hard. Getting up the courage to knock on the Jedi's door was the difficult part but he did so any way. Only several seconds after Ahsoka appeared behind the door.

"You asked to see me Commander Tano?" he asked in a quiet tone of voice and she nodded her head.

"Please come in Ezra, and you can call me Ahsoka." She gestured for the young Jedi to sit. Ezra did as he was asked and took a seat across from her at the small table in the corner of her quarters. "I know this has been a hard week for you, Ezra. Losing a master can be an extremely hard thing in one's life and can take a great toll on their training." She pauses for a moment as if deciding what to say. Her expression changed to sadness. "I regret to tell you, I have not been entirely truth full with you or the rest of the Ghost's crew." This caught Ezra's attention and he looked up at the Togruta. "I told you I lost my master during order 66. But the truth is he led the attack on the Jedi temple. He was seduced by the dark side of the force and he was defeated by his own master. I thought him dead for fifteen years. Until Kanan and I, reached out with the force. The Sith lord who killed your master was originally Anakin Skywalker, My master." As the words registered in Ezra's mind a look of shock creeped across the young human's face. "The point is. I was left at eighteen years old without a master and I wasn't ready to fight alone. And Kanan was even younger. Your master came to me a few weeks after we first met and asked me, if anything were to happen to him, if I would train you." The boy looked up at her in surprise. It had always seemed like Ezra was just another burden that Kanan carried on his shoulders. but now, only after his master was gone could he see that his master truly did care for him. It was a comforting thought to know that Kanan was still looking out for him. In fact several hours earlier he had thought about sneaking off the Ghost the next time they had happened to land on Lothal. All thoughts of leaving vanished from Ezra's mind.

"Really!?" It was the only thing he could think to say at the moment, with Ahsoka's eyes staring at him expectantly. He bit his lip as he watched her nod. "Thank you. But I don't want to be a burden. With Kanan I always felt like I was just another thing to protect. I don't want to do that to you." he whispered, dropping his head to look down at his folded hands.

"That's just about how I felt when I was first apprenticed to Master Skywalker." She says leaning across the table to place a hand on the boys drooping shoulder. "In time you won't feel that way. You will be fully capable of defending not only yourself but the rest of your crew as well. Kanan was proud of what you had accomplished. You are a quick learner Ezra and if you are willing I will teach you." Her voice was gentle and calming, something that his old master always seem to lack. He was comfortable around the Togruta, she was kind, compassionate and strong.

Ezra nodded "Alright."

She smiled reassuringly and patted him on the shoulder. "We will start when you're ready. But for now, go rest. You look like you need it." Ezra got up to leave. reaching the door he looked back at the Jedi.

"Thank you-." He stopped for a second. "Master."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the shock of Ezra loosing Kanan but it was a necessary sacrifice for where this story will be going in future chapters. It will get better so don't fret. this fist chapter is short but the next chapter is nearly 3k words and will be posted some time next week. Or maybe a little before if you all decide to review. I would truly love to hear what you people think, good or bad reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2: Barriers

**Back with another chapter. thanks for all the reviews and follows. Happy you guy like the first chapter. I'm loving writing this and haven't had this much fun with a fan fiction- well ever. It helps when you really love the characters. :)**

* * *

5 years after the death of Kanan Jarrus

Empire day

Ezra sat meditating in his cabin on the ghost. Numerous objects floated around the room. Anyone who did not know that Ezra was a Jedi padawan, would think that the gravity generators where off in that section of the freighter. He could barely focus his mind on anything other than bad memories. Today just wasn't a great day. Empire day never was. It reminded him of all the things he had lost. His mind kept flashing back to his parents, and to His long dead Jedi master. He hardly thought about these things any more, specifically because they harmed his performance in- well everything.

Ahsoka had told him not to dwell on the past but look toward the future. something that had been hard for him during the first year of training with Ahsoka, but eventually it became instinct to keep the people who cared about him at a good distance, so that if anything ever happened to them, he would not get hurt as bad as he did when Kanan died. He even Kept Sabine at arm's length after she had warmed up to him enough to be a great friend.

A knock at the door did not so much as make him twitch. Keeping his eyes closed he reached out with the force, finding the young Mandalorian's signature outside.

"Come in Sabine." The door slid open and the painter made her way into the small room. She paused for a moment, marveling at the objects drifting about the room, then to the pieces of the lightsaber floating in front of her friend. "Give me a second." The parts organized themselves neatly and slid together in their proper place. The lightsaber lowered gently to the ground along with all the other objects in the room and Ezra opened his eyes.

"What were you doing to it?" Ezra picked up the light saber that once belong to Kanan.

"Like blasters, Lightsabers have to be maintained too. I was replacing the focusing lens, it was cracked. The blade kept changing pitch and was wider than usual." She nods and smiles. "What did you need Sabine?" he asks putting the light saber back with his other one in the drawer with the Jedi holocron, and turned to look at his friend. Sabine held a small package out to the young Jedi. He smiled and took it from her hands.

"Happy birthday, Ezra. I figured you could use something to brighten your day." Ezra slid the top off the box. A light glistened through the room as the lid came off. "I found it after I left the imperial academy on Mandalore. I didn't know what it was at the time until; Ahsoka found it in my stuff when she was helping me pack to move on to the command ship. She told me it was a lightsaber crystal. I thought maybe you could use it." Ezra smiled and turned back to the drawer pulling out the blaster/saber hybrid. The crystal to it had been damage in a fight with the Seventh Sister a few years back and he didn't have the heart to take the crystal out of Kanan's old lightsaber, so he had just used it instead.

Another object in the drawer caught Sabine's attention. Another lightsaber hilt aside from the two others the padawan owned. "You kept this thing?" she asked picking up the twin bladed inquisitor saber. "I thought you got rid of it?" he turned and took the hilt from her, his eyes scanned the Sith weapon and he placed it gently back in the drawer.

"I said I got rid of the crystals, not the thing itself. Besides when have you ever known me for getting rid of cool things? Maybe one of these days I'll learn how to use a twin blade." Ezra's cocky trademark grin lit up his face. To Sabine it seemed like the only thing that remained the same about him over the years except for the orange sleeveless jacket with the high collar, which miraculously seemed to still fit him.

Ezra lowered himself on to the floor and place his light saber on the ground. With his legs crossed he closed his eyes.

"I guess I'll go. I don't want to distract you." she said, making for the door. Ezra stopped her with his calm voice.

"You're Fine. Infect you might be interested in watching." his eyes open for the briefest second as he looked at her. To her it felt like he was looking into her soul. He always seemed to know exactly what she was thinking, but for all she knew, he did. To her Ezra had always been a slight mystery, almost as much as this so called force, but that she had seen before he came. He was even more mysterious now than he had ever been, He was quiet and closed off, and kept the rest of the crew outside, what seemed like a personal boundary. Whereas before he would flirt with her, fight with Zeb and Chopper and even go as far as disobeying a direct order from Hera or Kanan. Now he was different, he barely spoke to her anymore and when he did it was barely in a friendly manner.

Sabine sat down in front of him and watched as the Jedi's weapon began to levitate. One piece at a time, no matter how small, separated itself from the hilt, guided by Ezra's focused mind. She kept quiet, as he worked not wanting to distract from his concentration. She was in awe at the complex work of art she saw before her. Everything she saw had a purpose, no matter how insignificant the role it played. Near the center of the neatly organized cloud of parts, she could tell something was missing, that was when Ezra lifted his hand and placed the glowing crystal. Using the force he guided it all back together and pulled it from the air.

He stood and she followed. She giggled with excitement. "That was Amazing, Ezra." He smiled and he looked down at her. He held the hilt out to her.

"You found the crystal. Would you like to do the honors?" She reached out her hand and he placed it in hers. It was heavier than she expected and it somehow-, seemed alive. She assumed the slight vibration in the metal was the crystal, but she wasn't sure. She looked up at Ezra who nodded and smiled. She held the hilt out a few feet from her and toggled the button next to her finger. The blade sprang up, but it wasn't the light blue she had come to know and see flashing in every battle. It was bright yellow. Burning as bright as the sun of Lothal. Ezra seemed to catch the glint of wonder in her eye as she stared at the blade, but he was mesmerized as well. Yellow kyber crystals were uncommon in comparison with the blue one that had been in its place two years ago. He sighed and took it from her. The blade retracted into the housing and he placed it back in the drawer. "Thank you Sabine, It will be nice to use two lightsabers again and the yellow is a welcome change." His smile warmed her heart.

"I'm glad you like it. Oh hey I've been meaning to tell you. Congratulations on the promotion. Commander Bridger. It has a nice ring to it." She said right before moving for the door.

"Thanks Sabine. Before you go? How much longer will you be stationed on the command ship? It's been months since I last saw you and we all miss you."

"At least three more weeks, After that I'm going to request that Hera, reassign me back to the Ghost crew." She sighs and turns back toward him. "Truth is Ezra, I miss the old days, When it was just you, me, Zeb, Chopper, Hera and-." She pauses for a moment and looks down at her hands folded in front of her. "And Kanan." Ezra frowned, sure he thought about Kanan a lot, but his name was rarely ever said. Sabine saw the sad look on her friends face and moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around the now taller Ezra, she hugged him. He returned the embrace, but quickly backed away, almost flinching. "You ok, Ezra." she asked pulling away from him for fear that she had hurt him. She backed up. "I should go." she made for the door.

"Thanks for the crystal and for the visit." She nods and leaves him to his thoughts. Ezra sat down on his bunk and rubbed his side. Shaking his head, he moved to sit back down on the floor to meditate.

###

Zeb spun right leaving his other side exposed; Ezra immediately noticed and swung his shock baton at the Lasat's open side. Zeb let out a pained growl as Ezra's practice weapon met his exposed skin. The Jedi spun and aimed one last strike toward his assailant's ankles, knocking him to the ground. Zeb couldn't help but laugh as he reached to retrieve his extended bo-rifle.

"I never thought I would see the day when you could beat me, you little Loth Cat." Zeb said between chuckles. It had taken nearly four years before Zeb had stopped calling him a Rat. It had happened when Ezra had reached threw the force to make several Loth Cats attack a band of storm troopers when he was disarmed and pretending to surrender. Ever Since then he had been the Cat. Zeb's pointed ears perked up at the sound of clapping coming from the ramp of the Ghost.

Hera stood at the base of the ramp smiling at the two of them. Ezra shut off the electro staff and leaned it against the cargo boxes.

"I think I'm done for today Zeb. Thanks for the dual." He said smiling. Ezra raised a hand in salute to Hera. "Good afternoon captain."

"Commander." She smiled as Ezra sat down on the ramp. She joined him. "Happy birthday, my boy." Her smile faltered as he looked down with a tearful glint in his eyes. "You know your parents would be so proud of you, so would he. I know I am. You have become someone you always thought you couldn't be. You are a Jedi, Ezra." Her enthusiasm seemed to seep into the young man and his face lit up again. He was no child any more but every now and then she still caught the childish look in his expression. Even in his voice, when taunting Zeb or chasing Chopper threw her ship. She felt like a mother. Probably the closest person he had to one after his died all those years ago.

The boy she once knew grew up. Now taller than her and wiser than he had once been, but there would always be some part of him that she believed he would never have back, that part of him that disappeared after that fate wrenching mission that nearly tore her crew apart.

Both Ezra and Hera looked up as the voice of Ahsoka interrupted their thoughts "Ezra, Hera, Zeb. We need you in the command bridge. Commander Sato has called an emergency meeting. The three of them instantly stood and walked side by side with the Jedi master.

"What's going on, Ahsoka?" Hera asked but the Togruta shook her head.

"I don't know. I was told to retrieve you. We will learn more when we get there."

It was only a short walk to the command ship. Inside there were many officers gathered in the small briefing room. Commander Sato stood at the head of it all.

"You are probably all wondering what you are doing here, so I will get straight to the point. Thirty minutes ago we received a report from one of our spies on the inside of Imperial territory. He gave us information about a, supposedly extremely important prisoner that is being transferred from an unknown prison to Coruscant. He has informed us that this prisoner has sensitive information that could greatly affect the alliance. We must not take the risk of them braking under interrogation." he paused for a moment looking around the room. "We have received the route of which they are taking and are due to depart in four days. Phoenix Squadron leader will be in full control of this operation. Captain Syndulla, your objective is to bring back the prisoner or destroy the vessel that is transporting him. I have assigned three of the newest blade wings to your squad. Be ready by tomorrow morning. This briefing is dismissed." quick and to the point, that was one of the few things Ezra liked about Commander Sato. A small tap on Ezra's shoulder prompted him to turn. Sabine was standing there.

"Twice in one day. That's gotta be this year's record." He hadn't seen her earlier while Sato was talking but then again, the commander did not give him much time to gawk. "I've been reassigned to the Ghost." Ezra smiled and patted her on the shoulder. Before he could make any smart ass comments Hera's voice was beckoning to them.

###

"This didn't give us much time to come up with a plan. Are you sure this will work, Ezra?" He waved his hand dismissively. Hera shook her head and sighed. The youth seemed to have a way with strategy, but somehow she knew this plan would go awry. She looked up and caught him looking at her. He seemed distracted. "I'm going to prep the Ghost, and Ezra, I would like to talk to you for a moment." She said gesturing to the entrance to the cockpit. He nodded and followed the Twi'lek into the small room. "Are you alright? Because we need you at your best for this mission." He shook his head and plopped down in the copilot's seat, across from her as she began the engine fire up sequence. Ezra just sat there for a moment with his mouth open as if he couldn't speak. Finally he made up his mind and began.

"Hera. I think i had a vision last night. It was vague, but all I could feel was pain." Shock registered on the pilot's face. "But it wasn't mine. It was almost like, what you could imagine a ghost feeling like. Like I-, or this person wasn't all there." He shook his head. "Hera, Tarkin was there." He put a hand to his forehead and leaned forward, like he was fighting off a headache.

"Are you sure you can do this?" He nodded and looked at her a slight glint in his vibrant blue eyes.

"I need to go Hera. I feel like something… Or someone is calling to me. I don't expect you to understand, but I have to do this. I stayed up late last night after the vision and I think I have all the kinks in the plan worked out." The concern in her eyes caught him.

"You should have slept. You need the energy." She mentally kicked herself after saying that. She knew Ezra could never sleep after he had a vision, especially after one of that caliber. She wouldn't pretend to know what it was like, but she knew him well enough to know when something really bothered him. "Sorry."

"It's alright. You are right. I should have tried to sleep." He gave her an earnest smile and stood. "I'm going to go prep The Blade wing." He said making his way out of the cockpit with a wave. Hera hoped he would be alright. She had full confidence in both his skills as a pilot and with his sabers, but he still had a tendency to interpret his visions wrong and relied on them just a tad too much. She finished preparing her ship and took off. She would rendezvous with the small attack fleet that had been assigned to her and would also pick up a new copilot. Commander Sato had insisted she stop flying cabin solo.

* * *

 **Cabin solo, refers to, Flying with a crew but no copilot. for instance Zeb, Chopper and Rex are on the guns, But with Sabine and Ezra flying the B-Wing and Kanan dead. She has no copilot. Don't know if that confused anyone. Oh and the reason I changed Ezra's saber color, is that not only is Ezra intent on protecting others but he has the traits of a Jedi sentinel as well. He is stealthy and does a lot of undercover work, He also like to rely on tech and not just the force or his saber skills. That is the reason for the yellow crystal. And Kanan's blue saber also shows that he is a guardian as well. If you are looking for more info on the, colors of light sabers look on wookipidia.**

 **If you guys would like to know what An older Ezra would look like, Go check out my Instagram, under the name Maryowl Mikus. you might have to scroll to find it but it says it**. **There is some other cool stuff there too.**

 **Please keep the comments coming guys I'm loving it. I feed off your enthusiasm. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.**


	3. Chapter 3 Time sickness

**Another chapter! I'm having a bit to much fun with this and I got chapters 4 & 5 done so they will be out soon to. Thanks for all the likes follows and comments.**

* * *

Several hours after takeoff, Hera had rendezvoused with the rest of the fleet she would command. She could see two of the Blade wings docked with one of the blockade runners while the other one zipped about. She had no doubt in her mind that the pilot was Ezra. He usually would have flown an A-Wing fighter but he jumped at the chance to pilot one of the B-Wings. She could tell he had gotten a handle on the controls. Over the last few years Ezra had learned under her. She had even let him pilot her ship which was an honor, Kanan barely ever had. Now, he rivaled even her skills. She knew that the Blade Wings where a tricky beasts to control but Ezra had her confidence.

The B-Wing fell into formation to the Ghost's Starboard side, She could See Him threw the bubble canopy in the cockpit, and Sabine manning the tail gun. They both waved.

"Phoenix leader, this is Phoenix two, do you read me." Ezra's voice was almost playful. He had adapted nicely to the chain of command against all expectations. Commander Sato himself had always doubted Ezra's abilities. The boy was more than just a Jedi, he was a soldier, strong capable and focused. He had left that fifteen year old boy in the past, That broken lonely boy that she could barely remember. Hera clicked the com on.

"I read you. Are you ready to dock?" She asked

"Ready, Ill match you course and speed. Tell chopper to ready the airlock."

"Roger that. Phoenix two. You're clear for docking." It took a few minutes before she felt the familiar thump of two ships making contact. "Phoenix Squadron, we are go to make the jump to lightspeed. We will see you on the other side." She pulled down on the light speed throttle and watched the stars warp into thin white lines.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Hera swung her chair around to see Ezra leaning against the Doorway. Sabine was right behind him along with one other person she didn't recognize, She assumed he was her new copilot. she did not know what species he was but if it weren't for the digitigrade legs and long scaly tail he would look nearly human.

"Captain Syndulla, I presume?" She nodded. "Lieutenant Wheeler." He introduced himself and held out a Mechanical appendage for her to shake, she returned the gesture. "I was reassigned from the Acada. I was told you were in need of a new copilot."

She gestured toward the copilot seat and he joined her at the controls. She watched him for a moment, trying to gauge the seemingly emotionless man, and then looked to Ezra, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Getting use to the B-Wing, Ezra?" She asked smiling. He nodded.

"It's tricky but I think I've got it. But it's a lot more fun than the A-Wings." She shook her head and looked at him, there was that spark of childish humor again. "How long until We are at the coordinates?" his voice was serious again.

"About three hours." He sighed and moved for the door.

"I'm going to meditate. Try and clear my mind." She nodded and he left the room and entered his cabin. About a year after Kanan's death, Ezra had taken his place in the room. At the time he was reluctant to disturb the thin coat of dust that had settled, but he was getting older and both he and Zeb were a little much for that one room. So he gathered what little he owned and moved across the hall. It turns out, his master had owned just as little as the boy. All he found was the Holocron, some old lightsaber parts, a few sets of clothing and of course the lightsaber he had managed to hold on to. All of which, except for the weapon, was now stashed safely in the closet beside the bunk.

Ezra sat down on his knees and exhaled slowly trying to clear his mind and focus. Slowly the objects that had been lying around the room began to float, data pads, his old cadet helmet and a few other things hung in the still air.

A voice seemed to cut threw his consciousness from the force. "Ezra!?" He was startled for a moment and opened his eyes "Ezra, Help!" The voice was distorted and pained. He couldn't locate its source. He closed his eyes and focused on it. "Help me!" Then it was gone, the faint signature disappeared and the fog in his head vanished. He felt cold, but not the cold that accompanied the Sith lord but a painful cold, that raised goosebumps on his skin. His heart thundered in his ears as the feeling dissipated and he stood, not wanting to bring on another episode of whatever that was. He couldn't tell if it was just a hallucination brought on by lack of sleep or if it was a vision. It was still hard for him to interpret what the force was trying to tell him.

Ezra laid down on his bunk and closed his eyes. He doubted if he could sleep after that but he was exhausted, both mentally and physically.

An hour flew by and his eyes flew open. A Sharp pain spiked through his chest. It felt like someone had just jammed the but of a blaster into his ribs. He looked around the room, confusion clouding his gaze. An eerie red light cast over the bunk room. In the corner stood the Grand Inquisitor. Ezra's expression Hardened as he reached for his lightsabers, but they were no longer there. "Looking for these?" The Pau'an held them in his left hand, he held them up to his line of sight , his red lightsaber coming up to cast light on the two hilts in his hand. It was then that Ezra saw his face. Half of it was covered in pale scars and his eyes were no longer yellow, But deep red, as red as the blade he held in his hand.

Ezra gulped. "This isn't real." He growled, standing and mustering as much strength and courage into his voice as he could. "I saw you die. You killed yourself. You burned, along with Tarkan's ship!" The Inquisitor let out a manic laugh that made the Jedi cringe.

"I am as real as you, boy. You will see that soon enough." Ezra called his light sabers back to him. They tore out of the dark figures hands. Ezra ignited Kanan's lightsaber and pointed the hybrid at the Pau'an. The inquisitor brought his red blade up to bear, not bothering to ignite the other end.

Ezra charged, Using a forum three defensive stance combined with the blue lightsaber held in a reverse Ataru grip, mimicking what Ahsoka had taught him. They traded blows in the tight space, and glared profusely at each other as their sabers locked.

"Ahsoka Tano, has trained you well but there is still a hint of Kanan Jarrus's sloppy style with in. It's a shame you have seemed to inherit that fools weakness." The chuckle that leaves his mouth only infuriates the Young Padawan as they push against each other's sabers

"He defeated you!" Ezra yelled forcing the Inquisitor's lightsaber to the right, effectively severing the lock. Leaping backwards he fired several bolts of energy from his blaster saber, all of which were blocked in a timely manner. The second end of the dark force user's saber sprang to life and the guard locked into place. Ezra Also ignited his hybrid's blade. Casting yellow across the room. "I have defeated an Inquisitor before. I can defeat you too."

"You have grown." He hissed, deactivating his saber. Ezra was confused but did not lower his guard, he knew how quick the Pau'an could be. "You will be a worthy opponent." His laugh dissipated as he disappeared into a cloud of dark smoke.

Ezra lowered his sabers deactivating them and cocked an eyebrow. "What just happened?"

###

The youth woke with a start, nearly slamming his head into the top bunk. His eyes searched the room, but there was no sign of a struggle. The burn marks on the walls from his Fight with the inquisitor were gone and his sabers still rested at his sides.

He slid off the bunk and headed for the door. Sabine was standing outside with a paint gun, touching up the symbol that was on the wall, where the paint had chipped off. She turned to look at him and all she saw were the sweat beads on his forehead. He placed a hand to his temples. It was obvious to her that he was nursing a whale of a migraine. Ezra just stood there for a second, thankful to be in one of his companions company. It made him believe that all that just happened, was truly just a terrible nightmare.

"You ok?" Her voice was soothing as she put down the paint gun on a box she had sitting next to her. Her hands pulled his away from his eyes. Her palm cupped his jaw. He hated it when she got this close. It made him feel like friendship was more of an obligation than a willing thing, but he could not bring himself to back away from her touch. It used to be, he was the one who did the flirting and she would try to ignore his little crush, now it was the other way around.

She lifted his head with a gentle push and looked into his great big blue eyes. She knew he was far from alright, and wished he would confide in her but he was as closed off as a sealed airlock that had no ship. Her heart broke to see her once lively crewmate fall so far from emotional grace. His eyes were dull from the wall that blocked her from his emotions. She sighed and turned. intending to go back to her work. After all, when Ezra had a break down, there was no one who could help. He always managed to dig himself out of the tomb he always buried himself in.

A hand grasped her forearm before she could fully pivot around. She looked back toward him with narrow eyes, wondering what he was thinking. She turned to face the Jedi. The last thing she expected was for him to pull her closer, Wrapping her in a gentle embrace. She returned it. She had to stand on her toes to put her arms around his neck, afraid she would hurt him if she did so around his chest.

It had been several years since the wound had happened but he still seemed to favor his left side somewhat. It had happened nearly three years ago when Ezra, Hera and Sabine herself, where out on a mission to rescue two fugitives from an imperial prison camp on Lothal. He had taken a blaster bolt to the side in midair as he leaped for the ramp of the Ghost.

She shook her head at the memory of Ezra's panicked expression as Zeb pulled him into the Ghost and pushed it out of her mind. She leaned in to the human and rested her head against his neck. He relaxed a smidgen and she felt his muscles loosen. She could feel his chin resting in her hair. She pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. It was obvious that he was in shock but from what? She could only guess. She figured that he would pull away any moment, but something else happened. Instead of pulling away, he leaned in closer. She could smell a slight hint of the Wheat that they grew on Lothal. She had never noticed the scent before and it had been months since he had been on his home planet. She could only assume it was just something that was normal for the Padawan.

He leaned closer to her and that primal instinct kicked in. Their lips met and he felt a warmth like nothing he ever experienced in his life, wash over him. It lasted for a few seconds before he drew away. She could see a shine in his eyes that hadn't been there for a long time. She felt heat rush to her cheeks and flinched. She was horribly embarrassed and yanked out of his grasp. The hug, the sent, the kiss, the feeling of his body against hers, was something she would never forget. She did not know whether she wanted to or not. She looked up from her momentary stupor, hoping Ezra wasn't looking at her too expectantly. But he wasn't looking at her. His head was bowed and his hands hung limply by his sides. She wasn't the only one that had adverse feelings about what just happened. Ezra mentally scolded himself, he had let desire control his actions. The moment she leaned in to him was the breaking point of some emotion he had never felt before. It ripped out of him like the fur shedding from a loth-cat. He was exposed and vulnerable. A position he had hoped he would never place himself in ever again.

"I'm sorry, Sabine." He grumbled. "I don't know what came over me. I should never have done that." She shook her head and for a moment he was afraid he had hurt her. He let his head drop to where the short hairs on his chin that made up the small soul patch on his skin, connected with his collar bone.

"It's ok, Ezra. I shouldn't have let it go that far. I know attachment would make it hard for you to let go, If i were ever lost." Her voice was lower than usual. Ezra went to say something bet was interrupted by the cockpit door sliding open.

"Ezra, Sabine." Hera yelled. "Prep your fighter. We are ten minutes out." Everything that just happened was washed aside as the two raced for the airlock, where their ship was latched on to the Ghost. Ezra opened up the airlock and crawled through the narrow docking access tunnel into the cockpit. He threw on his flight helmet and strapped in. His fingers flew across the control panel, starting the engine ignition sequence and warming up the guns. He could hear Hera issuing orders over the com set in his helmet.

"Rex, Zeb, Chopper. Man the guns! we are coming out of hyperspace in three minutes." her orders were swift as if she had been giving them all her life. She was a natural leader. "Phoenix leader to Acada. Are you Ready to engage?" The commander on the other end responded with confirmation. Hera went down the list of pilots and checked them all. "Phoenix two. What's your status?"

"This is Phoenix Two. We are ready and waiting to disengage." Ezra couldn't help but let a slight smirk pass his lips.

"Phoenix leader, to all ships. If we fall! We shall rise again! Stronger than before! Down with the Empire!" The Padawan could feel her confidence resonate threw the force, permeating the others and giving them hope.

"Down with the Empire!" Ezra yelled into the com link, accompanied by the rest of Phoenix squadron."

* * *

 **I don't know how much every one would love Ezra X Sabine, but let me know so I can ether stop it or continue. And as for the nightmare. that was fun to write so expect more parts like it.**

 **Please feel free to guess what will happen in the next chapter in the comments. (Hint Hint:) see you all next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: Saber lock

Chapter 4

Edit

 **New chapter! (Hopefully everyone is cheering. I know i am) I'm so excited to hear what you guy will have to say about this. I just spent two long hours going over it to make sure i had hammered out most of the more obvious mistakes. If i missed anything let me know.**

 **I got some great reviews on the last chapter. Even if there was only three. You guys need to know that I appreciate all the fallows, views and reviews. And critiques is always welcome. Thanks guy and enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Ezra maneuvered the B-Wing easily between two TIE fighters. He kept his eye on the energy reserve gauge, on the panel, hoping it wouldn't get too low. The Blade-Wings were notorious for quick power drainage, especially when using the multi gun firing mode. One of the three frigates that helped protect the single star destroyer had already fallen. The fight was going more or less their way.

Two more TIEs doubled back, toward Ezra's fighter. He easily avoided the oncoming fire and swung the ship back around. They sored through space on the craft's side, as Sabine picked the two enemies out of the battle. He could hear her laughing over the com. He charged for the second Frigate. Pulling the lever on the side of the console, he activated the fighters main weapon.

"Here we go, Sabine. Let her rip." He growls over the com link.

"With pleasure commander!" The dark space in front of them lit up as the four red beams connected, and slammed into the hull of the smaller ship. The metal armor on the ship shredded and a wide red valley tore through the hull plating. Ezra gunned it and was just off the starship's hull when it exploded. "Oh No!" Sabine pouted, "I didn't get to see it." Ezra chuckled as Hera's voice came over the com.

"You didn't miss much. It wasn't half as spectacular as one of your explosions." Hera let a smirk form on her lips as she dodged incoming fire. The plan was going great. She knew that things might go a little crazy once on board the star destroyer, but she wasn't too worried.

"Phoenix Two? How long till your weapons recharge is complete?" She asked, pulling into formation alongside the fighter.

"Three minutes. Our weapon systems have gone totally black." He says over the link while masterfully weaving the ship between the laser bolts.

"Roger Phoenix Two, I've got you covered." She said as she rerouted auxiliary power to the shields and guns. "Rex TIE fighter at mark two-six." Thanks to his careful aiming and Hera's precision flying. The TIE exploded and the debris flew off in many different directions. She could hear her crew cheering over the com. "Alright guys, we still have a lot to do. Ezra, I'm starting our attack run on the last frigate."

"Roger, Phoenix leader. We have laser cannons back but the multi gun firing system still need a minute." His voice wasn't worried.

"With any luck we won't need it." She said pressing forward on the control yoke, her ship jumped forward. "All pilots! Focus your fire on the bridge. Let's rip that thing out of the sky! It only took seconds for the overwhelming amounts of laser bolts to smash through its shields. The ship's bridge went up in flames and the ship listed heavily to one side. It was over for the frigates. Hera swung the Ghost back around. "Phoenix Two link up. It's time to board that ship." She cut power to the forward thrusters for a short time and the two ships came together. Things were actually going their way for once. She reengaged the thrusters and came alongside the star destroyer. Pilots Three, four, and Five. Get rid of those turbolasers on the ventral side. Cover our backs.

Two A-Wings and a single Blade Wing broke off from the attack group. "Acada, I hope you're ready for that distraction." The commander confirmed. "We are latching on to the starboard side. Expect heavy resistance." The two ships collided and she activated the docking clamps. She shut down the engines and unstrapped herself from the seat. Her copilot followed as she headed for the air lock. "Chopper, Keep the ship toasty. We might need a quick pick up." The droid burbled in agreement and rolled off.

Ezra already had the door open and was cutting through the hull of the ship with a single lightsaber. The circular chunk was pushed out by a mighty force blow and the crew crawled through. Ezra could feel the storm troopers coming as they nearly flew around the corner. Most of the oncoming fire was deflected back at their targets as the group pushed forward. The troopers did not last long against the better training of the rebels.

"Sabine, Access the ship's record. Find the target." Ezra ordered and she nodded and found a nearby control panel. No troopers showed themselves, thanks to the Acada's distraction on the other side of the ship.

"Got it. He is in the deck two detention area, cell 22-b." She said threw her helmet and blasted the panel. The crew ran through the endless corridors. Hera stopped as she noticed Ezra falling behind. He held one hand to his temple and stopped.

"Ezra, are you alright." She asked looking into his eyes. They were clouded with confusion.

"I feel a familiar presents. A dark presents." He looked at her with a worried expression. "Oh No!" Hera was shocked as he quickly caught up with the others and ignited both his sabers. Sabine was stopped at a panel, trying to get the blast doors open. She succeeded, but what, or who met them caused all but Ezra to fall back several steps. A red tinge permeated the room as the Grand Inquisitor stepped forward. Ezra was a fool to ignore the nightmare he had only a few hours ago. He flipped his blue saber backwards in his hand and brought the hybrid forward. He took up a defensive stance and glared at the scarred Pau'an. The inquisitor grinned and moved forward. His red eyes narrowed as he activated the other end of his saber. "Get to the detention level! I'll hold him off." Ezra could see Hera nod out of the corner of his eye and they turned away and ran for the longer route. The Inquisitor only laughed at the order.

"You think your crew will succeed. You are more delusional than I ever would have dared assume." Ezra lept. Sabers clashed in a flurry of colorful light. Ezra easily dodged his attacks. Bringing up his yellow saber, he slashed across the hilt of the Inquisitor's lightsaber. It was blocked easily by a slight movement. He deactivated that saber and ducked under the red blade. Sliding on his knees, he brought himself back up, sending a barrage of energy blasts toward the Pau'an's back.

Dodging every one the Inquisitor came forward as the guard of his light saber snapped into place. Ezra leapt backward to avoid the whirring blades. He lept off the wall and pushed himself over the weapon. The two battled across the halls. Ezra fought with determination, where the inquisitor used his anger to fuel his attacks. Ezra crossed his blades and lanced through the dark force users defenses. His sabers colliding with the inquisitors shoulder armor. A growl of pain left the Pau'an's lips but did not stop him from flinging the saber at Ezra, who had barely regained his footing. The teen brought up his saber to deflect the spinning weapon but the strike was too strong. The force of the blow sent him flailing on to the floor. his hybrid saber slid across the ground and hit the wall. Too far to reach in time. The inquisitor had already recovered his saber. Deactivating the secondary blade he moved forward. Ezra was still dazed from the collision his head had just had with the bulkhead. The inquisitor lifted his blade and fully intended to bring it down on the Padawan's head.

Ezra snapped back to life as the saber descended. He stopped the tip of the blade just centimeters from his forehead using the force. The look on the Inquisitor's face changed from a smirk to pure shock. The Padawan closed his eyes and focused. A single blast of force energy sent the Inquisitor flying back. Both of them were on their feet in seconds. Letting out a battle cry the Inquisitor charged. Ezra called his saber back to his hand and reactivated them both.

The spinning blade forced him back but Ezra saw a weakness. The Pau'an's fury had weakened his defenses. Things moved in slow motion as they fought. Ezra blocked or dodged every attack. The inquisitor was quick, but his usual tactics were dissolved in his hatred. Ezra saw the opening he needed. The Inquisitor stabbed his saber through the air and the youth leapt to the side and brought his blue saber down on the hilt. Severing it with one clean motion. The severed blade spun wildly and caught Ezra's ankle before clattering to the floor and dying.

Ezra yelped in pain and collapsed, but was still able to block the Inquisitors attack with the leftover blade. Their blades locked in a flurry of red and yellow and he forced the sabers closer to Ezra's face.

"You have been a worthy opponent, young Ezra Bridger, But like all Jedi, you must fall. Are you ready to die?" Ezra brings up his blue saber but it is pulled away from his grasp and lands in the inquisitor's hand. The Jedi was pinned on his back. Caught between the ground and certain death, but he had a plan. He shoved himself to the side and deactivated his saber at the same time. The red blade crashed into the deck. He fired a single energy blast from his hybrid, under the Pau'an's guard.

The shot had struck just below his chest armor. Ezra pulled his lightsaber back to him, and also sent the slashed red saber flying out of his grasp.

"Spector six come in!" Hera's voice chimed over the com. he plucked the small communicator off his side as he walked the other direction. He had considered finishing off the Grand Inquisitor but he knew that killing the man out of hatred was not the way of the Jedi.

"I'm here." he said.

"Thank god." she sounded winded. "Get back to the ship. We need to leave, right now!" He broke into a run not wanting to face the Pau'an again and rounded the corner. A garrison of troopers waited there. The Inquisitor must have told them to stop his escape. Right on que the Jedi hunter rounded the corner. He was holding an arm to his side but fury burnt bright in his red eyes. Ezra ignited his sabers and charged the troops, more willing to take his chances with blaster fire than with the enraged man that was following him. He lept threw, flinging blast back at their sources.

The inquisitor stood there and watched the Jedi escape. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see the seventh sister.

"The boy must have gotten better than even you expected." The Grand Inquisitor bared his teeth and gave her a slight growl, his self-control had slipped away after taking the blaster bolt to the side and he did not appreciate her snide comments. "That or you have lost your ability to perform after the incident over Mustafar." He turned his uncontrollable rage toward the woman and pinned her to the wall with the use of the force. An invisible hand clasped around her throat. Her calm demeanor faltered and fear struck her heart.

"If I were you. I would not speak with such disrespect!" His voice had changed from the calm tone he usually adopted to a low, fierce growl. He could see the terror in the woman's eyes as the force squeezed her throat tighter. "Did you place the tracking device or not!?" She nodded and he released his grip on her. She drew in a ragged breath but her voice wouldn't seem to work. _Good_ the Pau'an thought to himself, _I've had enough of her prattle_. "Get out of my sight!" She did as she was told and scrambled away.

###

Ezra arrived at the ghost and headed to the cockpit. Everything was oddly quiet. By the time he had made it to the front of the ship. They were already in hyperspace, but Hera wasn't the one at the controls. Lieutenant Wheeler sat in the pilot's seat and all the other chairs were vacant.

"Where is everyone?" Ezra asked the cyborg. He looked over his shoulder at the Jedi. Before Ezra hadn't really noticed the Scars that plastered the left side of the man's face. for a second it had him stunned.

"They are in the ship's med bay. Caption Syndulla told me to send you down there as soon as you came aboard." Ezra nodded and left the room. Something was wrong. Was one of the crew hurt? This passed through the Jedi's mind as he made his way through the Ghost. A sick feeling made its way into his stomach as he approached the door to the small infirmary. He almost didn't want to open the door for fear of what he would find but his curiosity got the best of him as his hand slapped the control panel to the left and the door slid open with a hiss. The rest of the crew was gathered around someone or something. He couldn't see past them. He heard a hoarse, weak voice that he did not recognize but Hera's voice was as plain as day.

"Easy, Love. You're on the Ghost. You're safe." There was only one person in the entire galaxy that she called love. Ezra pushed between Zeb and Rex. Shock swelled in Ezra's chest as tears came to his eyes and the name came to his lips.

"Kanan!?" His long lost friend laid in front of him. His blood matted hair was overgrown and what was visible of the skin on his shoulders and neck was littered with bruises and burns. He wore a tattered grey shirt and baggy pants. Ezra's voice seemed to catch his attention and he cast his gaze to a much older looking Ezra. His aquamarine eyes were unmistakable. Eyes that belonged to his master.

* * *

 **I hoped you guys all loved this chapter. I tried keeping Kanan dead but i just couldn't do it. I love the Guy too much, and as for the Grand Inquisitor, well don't ask me how he survived the destruction of the star destroyer. I'm open to ideas on that, because I kind of want to have him explain how he made it out of that little pickle. I wasn't sure how Ezra may have progressed as a fighter, so I took aspects from both Kanan and Ahsoka's styles and added in the bits with the blaster attachment as well. I took Ahsoka's reverse Shien grip style and her favoritism of form IV Ataru all using Kanan's saber. Wile also using Fourm three Soresu** **That Kanan would have taught him earlier on in his training for defense in tight quarters combat, hence the comment the inquisitor made in the last chapter about him inheriting Kanan's weakness.**

 **Please, Please Review. I love not only the good ones, but the ones directed tword making me a better writer.**

 **Thanks for reading guys:)**


	5. Chapter 5 Back in the Hands of Safety

**Sorry every one, I wanted to have this chapter posted last night but it tough to stair at a computer screen while you have a splitting headache.**

 **There are mentions of torture in this chapter, But nothing to bad. Its mostly all Ezra seeing how badly Kanan was treated.**

 **Oh and I did post a Small one shot that was in the same time line as this, with older Ezra. Other tan that it was just for fun and really has nothing to do with this story. The title of it is The Darkness within. Just encase you guys missed that and would like to check it out.**

* * *

Ezra sat across from Hera as they waited for news about Kanan's condition. No one on the entire crew said a word. The room was silent. They had arrived back at Haven only an hour ago. The Acada had been reassigned and sent to one of the other rebel hideouts for a supply run in the nearest system. The crew had come straight here, to the small medical center. The door to the intensive care unit opened and the Healer appeared behind it.

Both Ezra and Hera stood and Sabine and Zeb looked at her expectantly. She smiled reassuringly.

"Your friend is in stable condition. The worst of his injuries seem to only go as far as a few broken ribs, but I must warn you. The majority of the wounds may have been benign but they were inflicted with the intention of causing severe pain. Physically he will be fine but mentally, I'm not so sure." She sighed, "There were traces of a force inhibitor in his bloodstream. It will take a few hours for it to fully wear off." Ezra nodded, crossing his arms over his chest he looked down.

"Can we see him?" Hera asked.

"He is asleep right now but it would be good for some familiar faces to be there when he wakes." Sabine, and Zeb stand and Hera moved for the door, led by the healer. Ezra hung back slightly. Sabine noticed and looked up at him. All she could see is hurt, his eyes were practically clouded with it.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was soothing, or as soothing as she could make it. Ezra shook his head and sat down in one of the chairs. He leaned over and rubbed his bandaged ankle. He waved them on but Sabine stayed with him. Hera and Zeb moved on, probably understanding that Sabine would try. Ezra cast his old jacket to the side and rested his head in his palms. The persistent headache he had since yesterday wouldn't go away. He wondered if it had anything to do with Kanan. While they were only master and padawan for a year, their bond had grown strong, far stronger than his bond with Ahsoka. There were times in the past that Ezra had unexplainable aches and pains but it never dawned on him that they might be as a result of something Kanan was going through. He felt guilty that he thought his master was dead for so long. Maybe if he had not given up, if he had just tried a little harder. He may have been able to find him. "Do you want to talk?" Sabine offered, moving to the chair next to him.

"I just don't know if I can handle seeing him like that again." He looked at her with wide eyes and for a moment she could see that scared fifteen year old boy again, reflected in those blue orbs. "I feel like I'm responsible, For-, For what ever happened to him." Ezra shakes his head and let his hair fall over his eyes. Sabine lets a hand rest on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Ezra. You heard doctor Caesar. They were using force suppressants on him." He shook his head.

"Then what could have possibly blocked his signature on that space station, all those years ago? It was too sudden." She looked down, not sure what to say next. So she did the only thing she could think of and placed a hand on his jaw. She pulled his head over to her and looked into his eyes.

"Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't possibly have controlled. Kanan sacrificed himself so that you could live. Now he's home, Ezra. He's safe. Thanks to your plan. It was fate that brought you two together." She thought for a second. She sighed and realized she had no idea what she was thinking but said it anyways, hoping it would help him. "No. The will of the force brought you together and It's done the same now." He gave her a shameful smirk and cast his sight downward. She was right. He was being a fool.

"Thank you, Sabine." He stood and she followed. He made his way into the intensive care area. It was simple to find the crew; the place wasn't all that big.

Zeb sat in a chair at the corner of the room, while Hera occupied the seat right next to the bed. She was massaging the back of her friends hand when she heard the door open and looked up to see the Jedi apprentice limp into the small room. He pulled up a chair and sat down across from the Twi'lek. He stared down at Kanan.

The bandages hid most of the Jedi's burns and bruises but couldn't hide all the dark purple spots on his bare neck. His left shoulder was covered in thick gauze but that did not stop the blood that had reddened the white fabric. His skin was terribly pale even when compared to the white bed sheet that lay over the top of his body.

Kanan was always thin but now he was sickly skinny. He had lost all his muscle mass and his bones stuck out like twigs. Although he looked cleaner than the last time he saw him. His long hair was pulled back in the usual style, if not slightly messy, and his facial hair had been shaved off, leaving only short, rough stubble along his jaw and upper lip, over which laid a clear breathing mask.

Ezra's ears picked up the steady ping of the heart monitor and sighed. At Least it something was right about him.

Both Hera and Ezra looked at each other. She seemed like she was on the edge of crying. He was faring no better. They sat there enveloped in silence again. Some time over the next few hours, the doctor came to check on him and informed them that Kanan was scheduled for a bacta bath. The woman had nearly ordered them out when she saw how tired they all were. Hera and the others relented but Ezra would not leave, his master's side.

Ezra sat next to an observation window that gave him a clear view of the bacta tank bay and all the equipment within. Kanan was suspended in the tank of healing liquid. All the bandages had been removed in order for the fluid to properly affect the injuries. The burns looked all the more worse against the bluish tint of the bacta. They covered nearly his entire back and a good portion of his abdomen. Bruises covered the remaining skin on his chest and Ezra could see the slight kinks under the skin where the broken ribs were set. He felt terrible looking at Kanan's broken forum but couldn't bring himself to leave. Eventually Ezra fell into a fitful sleep curled up in the chair with little more for warmth than his high collared jacket and the long sleeved undershirt he was wearing.

He wasn't sure how long he had been out but it seemed like only a few minutes. When he woke he found himself in one of the small rooms. He was laying in one of the two beds that occupied the room.

"Good morning." The healer's voice was gentle, he looked over at her. She was checking on Kanan. Ezra bolted upright and all his awareness came back with a jolt. "You fell asleep in the hall. When we took your friend out of the Bacta tank, I had two of my nurses bring you here. You didn't even stir. You should not wear yourself out like that. It's not good for you." For a moment Ezra's expression was blank. He looked at the older man lying on the bed across from him.

"How's Kanan?" Ezra pulled himself up and flung the hair out of his eyes. His ankle resisted when he stood, but he ignored the pain.

"He is as good as can be expected for a person in his condition. He woke up for a few minute after we pulled him from the tank, but fell back asleep in just a few minutes." Ezra nodded and moved for the chair at his bedside. Ezra let out an exasperated sigh and rested his arms on the part of the bed that wasn't occupied. His chin leaned on his forearms and he closed his eyes. Kanan's force signature was barely a blip in the nebula of beings, It worried Ezra to no end. His master was lying in front of him but still he was so scared that it was just an illusion. Like he would disappear like Master Luminaria did. He pushed that memory to the back of his mind and placed a hand on his masters. His skin was cold and several of his nails were missing. It made Ezra sick to know what the Empire did to Kanan. Ezra let his forehead rest on the edge of the bed.

Ezra flinched slightly when he felt something fall on the back of his neck. "Ezra?" The young Jedi nearly jerked his head up at the voice. It was hoarse and scratchy but it was there. Kanan was awake, sitl injured yes but Ezra would have taken any improvement over the worry that made his heart ache. He pulled the com device off his waist and flicked it on.

"Hera. He's awake." it took a second for her to reply, saying she was on her way. Kanan seemed to scan his Padawan and pulled the oxygen mask off his face.

"You-." the word was interrupted by a coughing fit and Ezra pushed the mask back on to his mouth and nose. It took a few seconds for him to regain control. "You grew up." his voice was muffled by the clear mask but Ezra hurd. Kanan's words were punctuated by a slight smile but Ezra was unable to muster up a happier expression.

"I'm sorry, Kanan." The older man tilted his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow. His questioning gaze wasn't lost on the youth. Ezra sighed and stood. He paced in a small circle in the room. "I should have tried harder to find you, but you just disappeared. Your force signature was just, gone. I shouldn't have given up so easily."The self doubt must have been evident, not just on his face but in the tone of his words as well. Kanan shook his head.

"Come here." Ezra frowned and sat back down. "It wasn't your fault." Ezra dropped his head, not wanting his old master to see the shame imbedded in his eyes. "It was mine." It was Ezra's turn to be confused as Kanan tilted his head the opposite direction. "I smothered my force signature." Ezra could feel anger welling up inside him. He forced himself to controle the dangorous emotions and herd his master though "I did it so you wouldn't come back for me. You and I could not have defeated the dark lord together, let alone you by yourself. I'm the one who should apologize." All the anger faded as Ezra took a deep breath.

Ezra couldn't help but smile. "I guess that makes you the hero. Again." Kanan let out a light chuckle. "But seriously, You throw yourself under a falling tower again for me and when i find you i'll punch you in the face myself." The Padawan was grinning ear to ear as Kanan looked at him with an amused expression.

"Kid, I have a feeling that you are the only one who does the protecting nowadays." Ezra shook his head. Kanan had been in an Imperial interrogation facility for five years and still knew how to joke

"How can you still smile?" It was an honest question and all the humor drained out of the room in a heartbeat. Kanan closed his eyes and sighed, the hot air from his lungs fogging up the clear mask that was strapped to his face.

"When you've been in the Lola Sayu, Citadel for five years with only an interrogation droid for company. Then one day you wake up and you're in a bright room, with pleasant company and fresh air. It tends to make you a little relieved. Besides I think the laughs help keep me focused on something other than what they did to me." He pulled his left hand up to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was only then that Ezra noticed the missing fingers on that hand. His ring and pinky finger were gone, replaced by two small scar covered stubs. Ezra flinched slightly at the thought of being taken by the empire. In the last six years he had gotten lucky enough to evade capture. Now he almost wished he had gotten caught, so he could at least have some Idea of what it was like, so he could help his friend get through it.

Ezra had read about the Citadel in the Holocron's database and the horror stories that accompanied the dreaded place. Stories of Jedi being captured and never seen again,having died either under interrogation or executed after they had broke. He had even asked Ahsoka about the prison at one point. She had refused to talk about it. He had a snaking suspicion that she had been there before. Kanan noticed Ezra's stair and changed the subject.

"So. I do believe that you would be right around nineteen, twenty years old now. I've lost track." He snorted and lowered his hand to rest on the bandages that encased his chest.

"Twenty, my birthday was two days ago." it was stated in more of a matter of fact kind of way. Kanan nodded.

Ezra heard the door slide open behind him and looked over his shoulder to see Hera. The smile on her face was gentle as she made her way to Ezra's side, who smiled and stood.

"I'll give you to a minute." He winked at Kanan, who rolled his eyes with a slight smile. The apprentice left the room, leaving his master and the pilot alone. Hera sat down and took his hand in hers, careful not to move his right arm to much because of his broken collarbone. She sighed and looked into his aquamarine eyes. They seemed dull, lacking that lively sparkle, but she understood why. Just the aura he put off seemed different. A light smile lit up his face. Hera leaned forward and ran a hand through his messy hair, pulling it out of his face. She placed a single soft kiss on his forehead. Drawing away, she held his gaze.

"How are you feeling, love?" She tried to keep the shake out of her voice but It was useless as tears met her eyes. She bit her lip. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him until right then. Since the moment the rough, drunken, miner, Jedi had stepped into her life she had thought he would always be there. Every day without him was like a knife to the heart. Waking up in the morning and seeing the commons room empty hurt her in a way she never would have imagined. For the last five years she had spent the mornings that started at four in the morning when none of the other crew was up yet, alone, when he usually would have been there, making useless conversation or joking. His complaining was always annoying but even that was preferable to the silence she suffered. But she wasn't sure if having him lay in front of her, maybe injured, but alive was a blessing or if it was worth the suffering he had endured at the hands of the empire. She wondered if he would have been better off dying on that mission.

"Numb." It was an honest answer. The painkillers had done their job and he couldn't feel a thing, In fact he doubted if he could even move very far. He figured if he were ever to get out of that cell, he would be dead,or a miserable wreck for the remainder of his life, but the truth was he had never felt more alive. Having Hera and Ezra by his side again was one of the best outcomes he had never dared hope for. He looked the Twi'lek in the eye. "I've' missed so much." it was more of a question than a statement. "Ezra has grown up so much and I had heard some snippets while in prison. The rebellion has gone further than anyone would have thought possible." Hera smiled and placed a hand on his cheek.

"It grows a bit every day. we are doing better and better. We have procured faster ships and trained our pilots better." there was a glint in her eye that Kanan had never seen before, it was pride. Pride in what she helped build. And that glow in her eye made her look even more beautiful.

Hera's com-link beeped and she retrieved the small device from her utility belt. She clicked it on "I'm here." Ezra's voice came over the com. It was urgent.

"Hera. We have a big problem!"

* * *

 **I really, really want to know what you Guys think of this chapter. I loved writing it. Poor Kanan :( I have way too much fun beating up my favorite characters.**

 **The part where Hera referred to Kanan as the "Rough, drunken, miner, Jedi." Was from the _New Dawn_ book, It goes back to when Hera and Kanan first met and was really good. If you haven't read it and love Kanan as much as I do, you really should.**

 **I hope you guys love this chapter and as always I appreciate the comments. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6 Damaged

**Some one slap me! I'm so sorry this chapter is so late. I've been super busy with school and getting my welding sculpture ready for a competition.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's the longest one yet.**

* * *

Hera met Commander Sato, Ezra, Ahsoka and the rest of her crew, on the bridge of the command vessel. She felt bad leaving Kanan but this was to urgent to ignore and obviously needed her full attention. She surveyed her surroundings. everyone wore grave expressions on their faces

"What has happened?" She nearly demanded. Sato gave her a troubled look.

"We believe that your last mission may have been a trap." Hera cocked an eyebrow at Sato's words. "I'm afraid the Acada was destroyed only several hours after it split up from your fleet. There were no survivors and the Base on Dantooine has been completely decimated." Hera's eyes widened in shock. Her copilot stepped forward and pulled up a holo image on the briefing table.

"They found this on the ship just ten minutes prior to the attack." The image was of the same type of tracker that the Inquisitor used to track the Ghost, When they had Zebo on board. "There was nothing left, by the time the support ships got there." Lieutenant Wheeler's voice was intense and his eyes harbored a deep anger that Ezra had never seen in any one before. He wondered how many friends he had on board the Acada when it was destroyed. Ezra looked over at Hera. She had a hand over her mouth and shock registered on her features. Ezra shook his head. He moved next to the Twi'lek and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to scan any and all ships that were on that mission. We had better hope that no one else was tagged." Ahsoka's voice seemed to fall an entire octave. "Or Haven may not be here tomorrow." Her words sent a wave of nervous chatter threw the room.

Hera heard the door to the command deck swish open and turned to see who it was. Doctor Caesar walked into the room without hesitation.

"Too late." She held something up in a pair of bloody tweezers. "It was Embedded in the back of Kanan's neck. I only found it because it was messing with the medical scanners." It took Commander Sato a moment to realize that the small device was exactly what they were about to search for. A tracker. "It was online and transmitting. They must know we are here by now." Hera shook her head.

"We need to evacuate Haven!" Sato ordered, "Now! Or we may loose everything we have worked so hard to build."

After that things went in fast forward, Ships left in groups. Every ship was scanned for locators, Including the Ghost. Ezra stood at the base of the Ghost's ramp staring at all the outgoing fighters and ships. He couldn't believe it. He had called Haven his home for three years. Now he was being forced to leave another one behind, just as he had done when he left Lothal.

At least he still had his family. Hera had pulled some strings to get her entire crew back together. She had not wanted to split them up again. For Kanan's sake as much as for the rest of the crew. Of Course there were a couple newbies as well. Kanan's Doctor was going to bunk up with Sabine and the new copilot with Zeb. Boy did Ezra not envy him at all. Dealing with Zeb's smell was bad enough but the Lasat's temper was the worst part.

"Come on Ezra. It's time to leave." Hera was beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The Padawan just hoped that they could find another place to set down soon.

###

one standard month later.

The Ghost crew had been forced to set down on a small planet to make emergency repairs. They had gotten caught in an meteor shower and the shields failed. There was extensive damage to the hull of the ship and to make matters worse, the air on the planet was unbreathable. They had to wear Oxygen masks when they went outside. Ezra, Hera and Sabine, were on the top of the ship. The shield generator had taken a direct hit and one of the ship's main twin Ion engines was fried. They had the means to repair the damaged engine but the shield generator would have to wait and the work was slow thanks to the atmosphere and hot climate that wracked the place. The repairs would take at least three more days and the crew was starting to get restless.

After they had left Haven, the fleet had been ambushed. They had been forced to split off and draw the enemy into smaller groups to escape. They had been flying solo ever since. With only the Ghost and the B-Wing. The crew was tired and run down. Ezra lept off the ship and on to the dusty ground, along with the others. They had done all they could for the day and it was getting dark. They had to pull the power converters from the B-Wing to replace the damaged ones in the Ghosts throttle assembly. The Blade Wing was officially out of operation. Ezra just hoped that they wouldn't need the fighter any time soon.

The trio entered the hatch on the front end of the ship and the door sealed. The proper atmosphere was restored in a few seconds and they pulled off the oxygen masks. Hera released the inner door and sighed. She was relieved to be back in a safe environment. She looked down on the oxygen regulator she had hooked to her belt.

"I still had another five minutes of air left. I should have just stayed and finished with the assembly." She grumbled and looked over at Sabine, who didn't seem to be in any better of a mood, neither did Ezra. They climbed the ladder into the common area of the Ghost. Zeb and Lieutenant Wheeler, or Raven, as she had come to know him, sat at the holo table working on one of the damaged plasma circuits for the top cannon. Not only was Raven a talented pilot but he was also a rather proficient engineer. He was handy to have around. Ezra sat down beside Zeb and scooped up the wrench laying on the table and worked in tandem with the other two and Sabine went straight for the kitchen. Where she grabbed her water bottle and nearly chugged the entire thing. Hera wiped the sweat from her forehead and pulled the welding goggles off her head. She couldn't help being exhausted. It had been a long day for the entire crew. She exited the commons room and back into the hall, where she knocked on the door of the bunk room Kanan and Ezra now shared. It hadn't taken long for Kanan to start complaining about having to stay in the med bay and Ezra hadn't minded a bit.

"Come in." Hera activated the panel to her left and the door slid open. Kanan was sitting on the lower bunk, trying to pull his hair back into it's usual ponytail but was failing, thanks to his right arm being immobilized in a sling. His collarbone still hadn't fully healed and she could tell that he wasn't very proficient at using his maimed left hand. She sat down next to him on the bunk.

"Do you need a hand?" It almost didn't need to be a question but she didn't want to make him feel worse about his condition. Didn't want him feeling helpless or weak with simple things such as personal grooming. He nodded and she combed his hair back with her fingers, pulling it flat against his head. She gathered it at the base of his skull and grabbed the hair tie from his hand. When she was done she reseated herself so she could see his face. He looked utterly exhausted, Even worse than the rest of her crew. There were prominent bags under his eyes and his posture was slouched. His eyes were dull with sleeplessness. she knew he had a terrible time sleeping and sometimes even avoided it. She was sure his nightmares were enough to drive anyone mad. Ezra had told her, that he would talk in his sleep and even scream himself awake. His doctor, Mara had been giving him sleep medication but it never seemed to work. He was miserable and even conflicted at times. It nearly brought tears to Hera's eyes knowing that her best friend was being tormented so harshly by his own mind.

"How are the repairs going?" At Least his voice was back to normal. She sighed and looked into his aquamarine eyes.

"We are probably stuck here another two or three days. We almost have the power converters installed but we still need to rewire the electrical regulator for the engine ignition system and that is at least another eight hours of work. If we would have been able to land on a more friendly planet, we could get it done tomorrow, but the limitations with both the heat and the lack of oxygen have made it so we can only work about three hours a day." He nodded and looked down. Hera bit her lip. "How are you feeling, Darling?" He shook his head and looked at her. He seemed to be going back and forth between ok and terrible. Some days he would be almost happy, but most of the time he was gloomy and depressed.

"Useless." She sighed and didn't know what to say. She couldn't seem to come upwith a job he could do one handed. "Mara said that the sling can come off in a few days, but I'll still have to be pretty careful about what I do. Nothing too strenuous." Hera placed a hand on his good shoulder.

"That's good news. You know I miss having a copilot that actually knows how to talk. Raven isn't much for conversation." That drew a smile from Kanan's lips. It was small but atleast it was there. "I missed you, So much." She said taking up his hand. Even though she wasn't looking at his face she could feel his eyes on her. "I missed our mornings together. Before the **kids** were up." He chuckled slightly at her referring to Zeb and Sabine as kids, but it was just fine for Ezra at the time. Truth was they were like kids. Kanan wondered if that made Hera and himself the parents. "You're probably bored?" He nodded.

"You know me. I can't stand sitting around for long periods of time." He shifted positions to look at the Twi'lek directly. He thought for a moment. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm better off than my ship, that much is certain." Her answer was plain and disappointed sounding. "I haven't gotten any rest since we landed on this forsaken planet. If we don't get the Ghost fixed soon, I might go nuts from being cooped up with seven other people." Kanan nodded.

"I know what you mean. I haven't been off this ship in this whole month. It's get'n a bit stuffy onboard." Hera smiled and a tired yawn separated her lips. "You should go get some sleep. You will need it tomorrow." She nodded and stood, making for the door but stopped at the threshold.

"Kanan, If you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to lean on. My door is always open. Night or day." He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Hera. I'll keep that in mind."

"Good night. I would say sweet dreams too, but-." She bit her lip

"Ya. That's not going to happen." he chuckled slightly. "Thanks anyway." she nodded and left the room, the door slid shut behind her and Kanan sighed. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep for a long time. He was almost afraid of falling asleep, afraid of falling it to the endless nightmares that he had wrestled with for the last few years. When this whole thing started, sleep was a blissful release from the pain and endless hours of torture that the empire had inflicted upon him. Now it haunted him with memories that his mind tried desperately to suppress but his unconsciousness kept bringing them back over and over again. He wanted to meditate, to clear his frazzled mind, but his connection to the force was still so weak from the constant use of the force inhibitors his torturers pressed on him with little remorse. Tearing away all his abilities to protect himself and his mind.

The Jedi did not even know, if he would ever regain his full connection to the force. Being who he was, he never imagined what it would be like without the energy field that perforated his form and augmented his body with impossible strength. He couldn't believe that all those years ago right after his master died, he had wished it could just disappear. He hadn't realized just how much he relied on the force until it had been ripped away from him. like cutting a tree from its roots. He wanted-, No. desperately needed it back. He felt empty and alone, even with the others so near.

Kanan sighed and shook his head hard, trying to rid his mind of those painful thoughts. He was home. He was safe and his powers could yet remanifest themselves. Maybe he just needed some self confidence or a reason to really use them. He wished Master Balaba was there with him, to help guide him. Help him move on. Kanan pushed himself in to the bunk and laid on his left side. He closed his eyes and focused as best he could on the happy memories of him and the team before the pain had begun. Eventually he fell into a restless sleep.

###

"No one has ever escaped the Citadel, Jedi." The Mandalorian, taunted as Kanan tried to regain whatever composure he had left. It had been weeks since he had seen another living being and this certainly wasn't one of the ones he wanted to see. "And you won't be the first." He glared and pressed the button again, sending arcs of electricity crawling across the Jedi's body. Kanan couldn't help it, agonistic cries ripped from his sore throat as the volts tore across his flesh. It seemed like hours before the pain finally started to dissipate, leaving him to slouch against the restraints that held his wrists to the walls. "Your rebel friends have been captured and you can prevent any harm from coming to them by giving me the location to this, Haven."

Kanan lifted his head. The Mandalorian was getting irritated and was making mistakes, even in his frazzled mind Kanan could hear that. "If that were true, You wouldn't be here right now." Kanan almost flinched at the sound of his own voice. It was hollow and weak with disuse, a lack of water and almost constant screaming. "You would be trying to beat the coordinates out of one of them. Why would you be wasting your time with trying to break the Jedi when One of the others could be broken a lot easier than I." He hoped he was right and that the torturer was bluffing.

The man growled and stepped forward. with something else in his hand. At first the Jedi wasn't sure what it was. But the shape soon became more distinct as he brought it up to Kanan's line of sight. It was an electro whip. Like the kind that the Zygerrians used on their helpless slaves. The Mandalorian Yanked on the chains that restrained the Jedi. Kanan held in a hiss of pain as his body was bodily yanked into the air and his wrists took the brunt of his body weight. It only took several seconds for the metal cuffs to slice through the skin. The man tore off the remainder of the Jedi's tattered green and yellow, high collared shirt exposing the skin of his torso to the teeth of the whip. He struck Kanan over and over again until the skin on his back was either red raw or torn.

When the Mandalorian finally left, the cuffs holding Kanan aloft released and he fell to the floor in a bleeding heap. His breathing was shallow and he hoped that this would be the end, that they would just let him bleed to death. That he would finally be allowed to die. He began to fade into unconsciousness when a voice rang in his head.

"Kanan!" he felt a distinct recognition but wasn't entirely sure who the voice belonged to. "Kanan! Wake up!"

The older Jedi's eyes snapped open. At first he was confused as he looked around. But as soon as his eyes fell on Ezra's upside down form that was hanging over the top bunk. did he know that he was on the Ghost. He rubbed his eyes with the leftover fingers on his left hand and looked at his Padawan. Ezra looked worried. Kanan felt terrible. Not a night went by when he didn't wake Ezra with his unconscious Yelling and thrashing. The Young Jedi probably didn't get any sleep when Kanan was in the room with him.

"Sorry Ezra." Kanan rubbed his forehead and looked at the younger man, who shook his head.

"It's alright. I'm not really as tired as I thought I was. I can't sleep either." Kanan pulled himself off the bunk and stood. He walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Ezra caught him with his voice just before he opened the door.

"I'm going to see Hera. You try to get some rest, You will need it tomorrow." The Padawan raised an eyebrow at him but went back to his bunk anyway. The door slid open and Kanan made his way across the hall to Hera's door. He gave it a gentle knock. He could hear movement inside the door. The Twi'lek appeared moments later. She gave him a tired smile and motioned for him to come in. "Sorry Hera, I know I shouldn't disturb you at this time a night."

"I said day or night, love. If you need me I will always be here." She sat down on the bottom bunk and patted the area next to her. He sat next to her. It was rare to see Hera in anything other than her pilot gear. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a short sleeved shirt, but Kanan thought she would look good in anything. "nightmare?" The question pulls him from his thoughts and he nodded.

"They make it impossible for not only me to sleep, but I've woke up Ezra more times than I can count. Maybe I should sleep in the Infirmary until this stops, or at least dies down." Hera shook her head.

"Ezra doesn't mind. I think he's more worried about your wellbeing than his own. Besides if you're screaming in your sleep, you need someone there." Hera looked at him with concern and placed a hand on his cheek. "Here. Sleep with me tonight. It might help."

"I-I can't do that to you, Hera." He shook his head and cast his sight downward. She pulled his head up with a single hand on his chin. Her big green eyes were full of concern.

"It's not you doing it, I am asking you to stay. It won't bother me if you wake me up. All that means is I can wake you when you need me to. For once, put your independence aside. Stop worrying about the others and let someone take care of you for once." He sighed and gave in to Hera's "demands".

She pulled herself back into the bunk, after he nodded. He joined her and laid flat on his back. She cuddled up to his left side and cast a protective arm over his chest, careful not to bump his right shoulder. He sighed and leaned his head on her shoulder.

Hera smiled. It was- odd having him back. She had felt so alone for those five years and having his warmth next to her was comforting. She felt him relax, if only a smidgen, But at least it was a start. Over the last month she had wondered if he would ever again have the ability to relax. He was always so tense, His muscles taunt and he constantly looked like he was going to jump out of his skin. Hera couldn't say that she blamed him. The pilot didn't know how anyone survived in an Imperial prison cell for five years, let alone a Jedi with such a high bounty on his head. Executions were one thing but causing some one, even your greatest enemy, constant pain was just plain heinous, even for the Empire. Kanan kept everything that happened to him so knotted up inside that Hera feared that it could make him go a bit- well mad. It had been an entire month since they pulled him out of that cell and so far, he had just acted like nothing ever happened. The denial was getting worse, he shook off his nightmares and had begun to push the others away. Just getting him to sit down with her was near impossible. Hera knew that the only reason he was lying next to her was because he was exhausted and needed the sleep. If he wasn't tired then he would be sitting in the commons, alone or meditating in the cargo bay, seeing as it was no longer quiet in the cabin with Ezra around. On days when they were set down on a planet, that had a breathable atmosphere, she would often spot him sitting on the top of the ghost, just staring off into the distance. He was beginning to remind her of the old Kanan Jarrus, the one she met all those years ago on Goras. The drunken miner who could seem to care less about the company of anyone except his bottle of liquor. At least there was no booze on the Ghost for him to get in to. He was again as cut off from his companions as he had been back then.

Hera sighed and scooted a little closer to her Jedi friend, who gave her a slight sideways glance and closed his eyes. She did the same. It took only a few minutes for her to fall asleep.

* * *

 **Alright. got a little of Hera/Kanan going on here. Oh and about the Mando saying that no one has ever escaped the Citadel . I did see the SWCW episode where they have to go and rescue Master Piel and Tarken but I figured the torturer wouldn't want his victim to know about that one incident. And I want to know about how you like Kanan's whole. "I think I'm going to be ok." Thing in the last chapter vs how he is falling apart in this chapter and if you guys would like to see some more nightmares. Had to much fun writing that.**

 **I just saw the newest episode of Rebels. Soooooooooo gooooood. I love the fact that they redesigned the old republic ships from KOTOR. Always loved those. Going to have to go back though and play though games.**

 **Thanks for reading Guys as always please, please review. I need the Comments they are my life blood!**


	7. Chapter 7 Heat Stroke

**I am so sorry everyone I've been so busy lately. Between school and getting ready for my sister's baby shower, its a wonder i have time for anything fun. but i did get the longest chapter done today so kudos to that.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Morning came surprisingly quick for Kanan. He blinked the drowsiness from his eyes and let go of a slight yawn. That had to be some of the better hours of sleep he had since he was rescued and he felt almost refreshed. Only a few small images had infiltrated his resting mind but nothing near the caliber of his usual nightmares, Maybe having Hera close by had helped. Before he had been so afraid of waking her that he wouldn't have considered asking her if he could stay, but the invitation to do so was irresistible after the nightmare that his Padawan had woken him from.

Some time during the night he had rolled on to his side, Hera still had her arm around him as she slept. The Twi'lek was still fast asleep, a slight smile adorning her lips. Kanan wondered what was going through her mind as she rested. Kanan propped his head up on his hand as his elbow rested on the bunk. It wasn't very often that he ever got a chance to admire her beauty, especially from this angle. She shifted slightly and her large emerald eyes fluttered open. A grin lit up her face as she found him staring at her with complete interest reflected in his eyes.

"What do you think you're staring at darling?" A half smile corked the side of his lip upward.

The two sat there for a few minutes before Hera broke the silence. "How are you feeling?"

"I haven't slept that good in a long time. It felt really good" He said pulling himself out of the bunk and stood to let the Twi'lek out. She followed him. A knock sounds from the door.

"Who is it." she asks pulling on her flight uniform, pulling her leku over her shoulder and letting Kanan zip it up

"It's Ezra. Are you going to be out any time soon? We need your help." Hera's eyes trace out the small clock. Kanan followed her gaze. ten till 11. The Jedi looked down slightly ashamed for keeping her from fixing her ship. Hera picked up the pace.

"I'll be out in minute." She looked half frantic. Kanan wondered when the last time she slept in was. Never had he known her to do so, even if they were taking a day off.

"Sorry Hera." Kanan grumbled and the Twi'lek looked at him, her big green eyes shining with thought. She sighed and placed a hand on the taller man's cheek.

"It's not your fault, love, besides you needed the sleep." She moved for the door and he followed.

In the commons room, The group was gathered around the small table and Hera slid into the seat next to Ezra and took the list of things that still needed to be done from his hand. She shook her head.

"We still need to finish installing the new power converter and rewire the electrical regulators and get the power flow back to normal. That way we can bring the starboard engine back online and get main power back at the same time. For that i'll need some one in the maintenance tunnel behind the engine to monitor the power fluctuations. we need to make sure the regulator doesn't overheat." Kanan elbowed the pilot.

"I can do that." Hera nodded, she had considered arguing but she knew that the Jedi needed something to keep his mind off of things. Besides it would be good for him to get back into the swing of things.

"Ezra go with him. Sabine, chopper and I can handle the external work. Zeb, Raven you two finish repairing the top gun. I would be pieved if we finally got off this rock, then had to set down because we were caught unarmed by a few TIEs." She looked around the room at her run down crew. moral had already hit rock bottom. "Let's get this done. The sooner we get off this world the sooner we can restock the supplies. I for one am sick of emergency rations." Mumbles of agreement washed over the room in a wave as people began to move.

Ezra pulled himself off the bench, grabbed for the repair kit he had been using, he joined up with Kanan. Hera caught up with them.

"It will take us a few minutes to finish installing the power converters. I'll let you two know when to start monitoring the power flow." Both the Jedi nodded in unison and Hera made her way out of the commons and Kanan and Ezra moved into the engineering section of the Ghost. Ezra moved to the control console to deactivate the plasma grid from the section they would be working in, so that they wouldn't run the risk of plasma burns. The Padawan knew the safety protocols by heart. It was only a second before the access tunnel hatch clicked open. Ezra crawled in and Kanan followed.

"I can't believe this never use to bother me." Kanan grumbled. He seemed to remember these tunnels being a lot bigger that they really were.

"I know what you mean. A Couple years ago, crawling around in air vents didn't bother me a bit. Then I hit seventeen and grew eight inches." The apprentice chuckled a bit. "Now these thing feel crowded. There is no way I'm ever going to be escaping through star destroyer air ducts ever again." Kanan smiled, remembering when they had first met the kid and he escaped the supply closet threw the air conduits.

Ezra stopped and sat down, ducking his head so he wouldn't hit it on the low ceiling. Kanan pulled the panel off the box where the delicate circuitry was embedded in the wall, the back of the starboard engine. He whipped the sweat off his forehead. It was hot being so close to the power core of the ship. He pulled out the device in his pocket and connected it to the port. The power levels were still low. He guessed that the rest of the crew wasn't finished outside. He could hear feet plodding around on the hull of the ship. He leaned his head back on the bulked and closed his eyes. It would probably be a few minutes before the others were done.

Kanan sat there wrapped in his thoughts. He could feel Ezra beside him. Even without his full connection to the force he could still feel his Padawan's strong signature. It put the Jedi at ease.

"Kanan?" Ezra's voice caught his attention and he opened his eyes "You alright?" he nodded.

"It's just a little hot in here." He said as he watched the gauge rise and his comlink beeped. he clicked it on "I'm here"

"The main power should be back online. I need you to start monitoring." Ezra scooted slightly closer to look at the device in Kanan's hand.

"We are ready whenever you are Hera." The older Jedi responded. It took a few minutes before anything changed. The lights cycled and came back to full power. The levels were stable and Kanan could hear the light mum of the core as the Ghost seemed to come back alive.

"That went a lot smoother than expected." Hera sounded utterly relieved. "Alright you two you can get out of the repair tunnels. Best do it quick. Might get a little warm in there as the engines recycle to get back into sync.

"It's already hot in here." Ezra stated, earning a chuckle from Hera. Kanan detached the monitoring device and lead the way out of the tunnel. He reached out with his good hand to push open the door but it didn't budge. He tried again with the same result. "What's wrong Kanan?" His Padawan asked.

"The hatch is sealed?" Ezra gave him a questioning look as he pulled the com link up to his lips. "Hera the hatch is sealed we can't get out."

"That's odd, it shouldn't have done that. Hold on I'll send Raven to check it out." Kanan knew it was bad when he could hear the nervousness in Hera's voice.

Ezra looked at his master with a worried expression and let out a sigh. He wiped the sweat from his brow with one hand. "Hera was right when she said it was going to get hot. Wow!" He let out a slight whistle and pulled off his jacket. Kanan nodded and leaned against the wall. "How hot will it get?" There was a hint of anxiety in the apprentice's voice.

"Not sure just hang in there." Hera said over the com. "There is some kind of malfunction in the plasma relays. They are cycling backwards through the core."

###

Raven and Zeb sat silently at the table, at work. The comlink imbedded in Raven's mechanical arm clicked and he activated it. "Raven here." Hera's voice was sudden with worry.

"Raven, I need you to go to engineering. There is a problem with the plasma relays and Kanan and Ezra are locked in the service tunnel." The cyborg nodded even if she could not see it. He stood and moved for engineering. He ducked under the door frame and moved to the engineering control panel.

"It's not the plasma relays. The Core is overheating. We need to shut it down and reset all the related systems."

"Do it! If you're right we could lose the entire ship." His fingers were already moving. It only took a few seconds before the temperature dropped. The hatch popped open. The two Jedi nearly fell out of the small tunnel. Raven pulled Kanan back up on to his feet and Ezra stood. Kanan looked to his Padawan with a nervous smile on his face.

"Remind me not to ever volunteer to go in there again." Ezra chuckled a bit at his comment. The two looked like someone had poured a bucket of water on them. Raven looked at the panels temperature monitor. It had peeked off at a hundred and ten degrees.

"Are you two alright?" His voice showed a complete lack of emotion but Ezra had gotten used to the cyborgs monotone voice. Both the Jedi nodded.

"What happened?" Before Raven could answer Hera's voice came over the com. It was heavily irritated.

"Chopper, accidentally installed one of the converters in the reverse direction." Kanan could practically see her glaring at the droid. Even after missing five years he knew Hera good enough to read her voice and know the expressions that went with it. He heard an angry streak of whistled and beeps from said droid. There was no way he would argue his way out of this one. "Are you two alright?"

"Ya, just a little warm."

"Alright. Ezra I might need you out here to help substitute for the lack of logic circuits in Chop. I want to get the rewiring done and we don't need any more mistakes." Ezra pushed off the wall. He wasn't looking forward to more heat but the sooner they got this done the sooner they could leave. "Raven I've fixed the power converter problem, you can bring the core back on line."

He tapped the panel and reactivated the power circuits. The familiar hum vibrated threw the ship and the trio held their breath as Raven monitored the core temperature. He nodded. "Main power is restored Hera. You can begin the rewiring." He looked to the two Jedi. "I will stay here and monitor the core just in case. Kanan would you mind giving Zeb a hand with the top cannon?" Kanan nodded and Ezra and him made their way back into the commons room.

Ezra split up from his master and slid down the ladder. Grabbing his oxygen mask he entered the airlock and walked out into the oxygen less environment. He climbed the ladder on to the top of the ship. Sabine and Chopper came in to view. Hera was standing at the front end of the ship. She looked very displeased at what she was holding. Her pistol was grasped in one hand and a dead creature in the other. Ezra instantly recognized it. A Mynock.

"Where do you suppose we picked that up?" She shrugged and tossed it off the edge of the ship. She was never happy when they found any problem with the Ghost, but she really hated Mynocks. Who didn't? They were pests, chewing on cables and latching on to conduits, sucking energy. They were no good loth-rats with wings.

"I pulled the access panel off the shield generator and found it attached to the power nodes. Needless to say I don't have a clue where we picked it up. The shield generator had been acting up a bit but I didn't think it was severe enough to be caused by that pest. Remind me when we get back to a civilized world to have every one vacate the ship so I can do a bio scan. Make sure there are none of the critters left." Ezra nodded and moved over to look at the mess of wires that Sabine was working with. It made no sense to him. Cords leading every which way. Sabine was replacing some of the wires. He picked up one of the discarded cords.

"Looks like the shield generator wasn't the only thing that got Mynocked." The wires were chewed threw. "I wonder what other system it managed to get into."

"At Least one more." It was Kanan's voice. Ezra turned around and saw him pull himself up on to the hull of the ship. He stood and threw something to Hera. "It would definitely explain why all the problems are in the power grid. Damned things have been gnawing on every circuit that could get their teeth on." Hera sighed and turned the device over in her hand. Sure enough several little teeth marks maimed the smooth surface. Kanan looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Hera, if these things get into the air filtration system, we are going to have a real problem on our hands." She nodded gravely. The thought hadn't been lost on her.

"Uh, Hey guys?" Ezra sounded rather worried. "I think we've got a bigger problem." He pointed out on to the sandy flats. Something hovered lightly over the ground. A big black droid with long tendril like appendages. A probe!

It took only a few seconds for the offending object to start hurling blaster bolts their way. Too far to hit with Hera or Sabine's pistols. This was the one time that Kanan wished Rex was here. He pulled the comlink off his belt. "Zeb, We've got a probe in bound, and nothing to take it out from this range. Get out here!" He heard the Lasat grumble something about hating probes.

Kanan automatically reached for a blaster but remembered he no longer owned one as the last one was lost when he was taken captive. Not that it would do him much good as the Probe seemed quite content to hunker up and take them out from long range. Sabine and him took cover behind the ridge that the Phantom provided. While Hera, Ezra and Chopper dived behind the domed top cannon.

Kanan herd the low vibrating sound of Zeb's bo-rifle and peeked over the top of the small excursion vestal just in time to see the probe explode.

"Everyone alright up here?" Zeb poked his head up from below.

"We need to leave! Now!" Hera said holstering her pistol. "Sabine finish up with the rewiring. We need to get out of here before the Empire slips in right over our heads. Without our shields we won't stand a chance against a group of TIEs."

"To late!" Kanan growled pointing up at the troop transport that was falling into the atmosphere. "Hera? Can you get the Ghost off the ground on only one main engine?" Hera looked at him. Why did he even ask. He knew that if anyone could, it would be her. It only took them a few seconds to crawl down the ladder and get into the airlock.

"Raven?!" Hera squawked over the com. "Fire up the port engine, we are leaving."

"I wouldn't suggest that. The power flow is still fluctuating. There will be nowhere for the excess power to go, It could overload the core."

"We don't have a choice Spectra 7. The Imps have found us." Raven nodded and moved out of engineering. He charged for the cockpit. He flung himself in to the pilot seat and slammed in the startup sequence into the computer. The brought the hyper drive back online and primed the main guns. He slid into the Copilot seat as soon as he heard the door open.

"Ezra." he had seen the youth out of the corner of his eye. "Take the copilot's seat. Im going back to the engineering section to monitor the power flow." Ezra nodded and sat down after the man had left. Hera engaged the Three remaining engines and floored it. The Ghost soared up into the sky. Dipping threw the thick clouds the sky turned black and a pair of star destroyers appeared in their path. Hera yanked the control yoke to the side to avoid the incoming fire.

"Chopper program the hyper drive! We can't hang around here for much longer!" There was a slight shakiness in the Twi'lek's voice that always made Ezra's heart race when he heard it. If she was nervous then everyone felt the effects. The ship shook as a laser blast struck the starboard side. Chopper burbled urgently and Hera yanked the Hyperspace throttle down. The stars warped into white stripes as they jumped. Everyone in the cockpit let out a breath and Hera couldn't help but laugh. The others looked at her like she was crazy but it only took a moments before everyone else was chuckling with her. It dawned on Ezra just how close they had just come to being space dust.

"Thank the force that we have one talented pilot at the helm." Kanan said placing a hand on Hera's shoulder. She smiled and set her hand on his. Hera activated the com panel.

"Raven how are we holding together?" It was obvious that she already knew. They were fine.

"Amazingly still in one piece." He sounded rather confused. A few of the crew chuckled.

"I know my ship Raven." Hera turned on the autopilot and swung her chair around to face Kanan. "That was a little too close for my liking." The Jedi nodded.

"So where are we headed?" he asked leaning over to look at the nav computer.

"Lothal." She stated simply. "It's been a couple years since there has been a large imperial presents there and I figured, we know some people there and it would be simple to get the parts we need to repair the damaged systems on the Ghost. Kanan nodded even though he could barely believe the words. It would be nice to see Lothal again.

* * *

 **I'm not sure about how much I like this chapter but I wanted to get them off that planet. So not only did they have enough problem from a meteor shower but now they have a Mynock infestation. Woopy! Things just keep getting worse and worse for the space family (+ some). Oh and I'm not sure how convenient it is that if Kanan sleeps with Hera he sleeps better, but i suppose its understandable considering his condition. And don't worrie there will be a great nightmare coming up some time soon. Please send me some suggestions about what the Empire should have done to Kanan, Im not the greatest at torture scenes.**

 **Thanks for reading and as usawal please feel free to ask questions. :)**


	8. notes (Sorry guys, but it had to happen)

Hey guys, sorry this isn't another chapter, I had intended it to be another one as I am exceptionally board. Unfortunately I had some computer problems and lost the next two chapters that I had pre written, (wasn't rally sure about them any ways as i have been having some writers block lately) any ways im taking this as a sign from the force that some people may be getting board with this sorry. I could use some new Ideas If any one would like to give some. I'm working on rewriting the next chapter because i did like the beginning of it but after that need some new stuff to help get me on to the next plot twist.

I have been getting some PMs about how people don't like Raven (Your not the only one Midnight Luna) They think he is a prissy ass hole (Is he really any worse than our favorite Lasat?) wondering why that is. I'd like some suggestions on how to improve his Character. I do want him to remain pretty stark but not so boring.

As i said in last chapters notes, need some Ideas for nightmares. have one planned but I'm not sure how it is going to fit in. I can get pretty brutal so any thing goes (After all bacta can heal some pretty nasty things as we saw with Luke.) Something that would totaly shock Hera out of her pants if she found out.

Any ways (I use that phrase way to much don't I?) I am enjoying writing this story for you guys and hope to get some new people to read. I could use some more comments on it for some inspiration. Please please help! Anything is most appreciated. I'll see every one in a few days for the new chapter. It will have some good padawan/master rebonding moments because i think Kanan really need to hang with Ezra and see how much he has changed and grown. Oh and be fore I go some one did ask if Kanan ended up with out his facial hair. Yes. but don't worry, he will grow it back ;)

On that silly note, good night and have a great rest of the week. Review!


	9. Chapter 8 Broken bond

**Yay! New chapter, super excited for this one. Time for some Ezra and Kanan rebonding time and we are back on Lothal. It's a long one.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been years since Ezra had last set foot on Lothal, as soon as the Ghost set down he had moved for the forward hatch. It felt nice to breathe in the light cent of the yellow grass that was spread across the surface of his home planet. He watched as a pair of Loth-cats leapt and bounded through the tall grasses only feet from him. Curious little beasts, they were probably coming over to investigate the disturbance the Ghost's engines had made. Smiling he called them over to him with the force. They sat in front of him and purred lightly. He patted each of the small critters between their large pointed ears. Their fur was soft and familiar to him.

Hearing two sets of footsteps make their way down the ramp he turned to see Kanan and Hera step into the grass. "Home sweet home?" Hera asked, her eyes following the two small animals as they jumped out of sight. Ezra took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. He nodded. Hera smiled and looked across the savanna like environment. They landed outside of the capital city. Ezra's old tower stood about four hundred yards away.

"Waite, when was the last time you were here?" Kanan looked at the younger man with a lifted brow. Ezra gazed off into the distance at the city. From here it looked like it hadn't changed a bit.

"Several years. Not since we came back to drop off Governor Azadi." He dropped his gaze from the horizon to look at Kanan. There was a slight frown on the Jedi's face."

"It's been that long since you've been home?" Kanan was a tad shocked, even when there was a heavy imperial presence on Lothal, the crew had always managed to sneak in somehow. Now that there was barely any stormtroopers they hadn't been here in years. Kanan supposed that they were trying to keep the empire off Lothal by not attracting attention on the planet. Now they were endangering the people again.

"I tend to think of the Ghost as home now." A light smile lit up on Hera's face and Kanan grinned. "But it is nice to be back. Never really found myself homesick, but home is home." The older Jedi placed a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. It was odd, Ezra was now as tall as Kanan. He use to barely come up to his shoulder. Other than the height Ezra had barely changed, physically. His raven hair was slightly longer but he still wore it down, with the exception of the small braid that was hardly visible, hanging off the right side of his head, the sign of a Jedi Padawan.

"Well I think it's about time we give the Ghost the proper attention it deserves." Hera said as the rest of the crew filed out of the ship. "We need parts to fix the shield generator."

"I'll go." Ezra said. "It will be nice to see the city." Hera smiled as Kanan followed him back up the ramp, it was obvious that he fully intended to go with.

"Try to avoid any imperial entanglements you two." Mara voiced as she watched them climb the ladder into the ship, she saw a slight smirk cross the older Jedi's face. At least he was doing something besides screaming himself awake.

"Will he be alright to go?" Hera asked the doctor.

"Other than his arm, he's physically fine. It's his mental state I'm worried about. Besides some master, Padawan bonding time might be just what he needs. The two of them share a room but I've barely seen them talk." She thought for a moment. "At Least Ezra isn't too bad about getting into trouble." Hera grinned.

"It's Kanan who has always managed to get into the tangles." Mara let out a light chuckle.

"I've noticed."

In the Phantom Ezra started the fire up sequence for the engines, feeling a hand on his shoulder. He disengaged the docking clamps and guided the Phantom out of its pocket on the Ghost. Setting a course for the nearby city he looked at Kanan out of the corner of his eye, who was looking out the view port at the endless expanse of yellow only broken by the city and the large rock pillars in the distance.

"You alright?" Ezra asked swinging his head slightly to the side. He saw his master nod. Master. The word felt perfect. He had missed Kanan so bad, his confidence, his stupid plans, even the scolding he gave Ezra for being late for training. It was nice to be by his side again. Ahsoka was a great teacher and a wonderful person but she was no substitute for the constant companionship of Kanan. She was always busy with her own business. It was a wonder that the Togruta had found time to train him, but she always managed to find the time, nearly every day.

"I'm fine, just thinking about our last misadventure on this planet." Ezra smiled "Remind me not to ever let Zeb be the one to fake capture us again." Ezra couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped his lips. He made a mental note of the request. "Are those old Republic cruisers that the Princess brought us still in service?"

"Two of them. The last one was destroyed after we rescued you." There was a grave look etched into his master's face.

"The Arcada?" Ezra nodded as a frown replaced his previous smile. "Damn." Kanan ground his teeth, a nervous habit he had unfortunately developed over the years of captivity. No wonder his jaw hurt so much. He would have to keep an eye on that. "Why did you come for me. The risk was too much." Ezra dropped his gaze ever so slightly.

"We didn't know it was you. We had gotten the Intel from one of our agent on the inside. They had told us that a prisoner had information that may have been damaging to the rebellion. At the time we hadn't realized that our contact had been caught. It was an obvious trap, and we walked right into it."

Kanan sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead. "The rebellion was never in any real danger. I hardly knew anything. Everything I knew, they already did. They should have just killed me. At least then the people on the Arcada would still be alive." Ezra shook his head.

"Don't start blaming yourself, Kanan. The destruction of the Arcada can't be blamed on just one person. Besides we all hate the empire and they are the ones really at fault, if it weren't for them than hundreds of people would still be alive."

"Including the Jedi." His tone was mournful. Ezra sighed. It was a rare occasion when Kanan spoke of the fall of the Jedi, generally not when he was in a bad mood.

Ezra remembered when they had gone to find Rex. They had found the three clone commanders; Kanan was distraught by the discovery. He had told Ezra about order 66 and how the once loyal soldiers that he had fought side by side with, turned on him and his master. It left a cold spot in Ezra's heart just thinking about that conversation he had with him years ago.

Kanan dropped his head and gazed at the floor. He knew that Ezra had lost people he cared about to the Empire as well, his parents, friends, his home and almost Kanan himself. There were multiple times when Ezra had almost lost his own life to the imperials. They all had lost some one to the tyranny. It gave them a reason to want to fight as hard as they did, gave them the window they needed to rescue friends and keep the ones they cared about close, but there was something different about Ezra now. He seemed to be intent on pushing people away. Even after sharing a bunk room for a month they had barely spoken. His quiet demeanor wasn't the only thing different about him. He carried himself completely different from the fifteen year old he once knew. His walk was more rigid, disciplined. Ahsoka had done wonders for the boys training and there was no doubt in his head that Rex helped a lot too. They had done better with Ezra than Kanan ever could have.

Kanan was brought out of his thoughts by the familiar thump of a gentle landing. Ezra stood from the pilot seat and reached for a backpack resting on one of the jump seats. Kanan tapped the panel and the back hatch slid open. They had landed on a small platform at the public docking ring. It was nice not seeing a stormtrooper in sight.

"Let's just try to keep a low profile." Ezra and Kanan had left their light sabers back at the Ghost. Ezra hoped he wouldn't regret the decision of swapping out for a run of the mill blaster, but better not to be too conspicuous even if he had not been here in years, he was sure he Hadn't changed too much, as for Kanan, he might just have to keep a low profile.

The pair walked seemingly unnoticed. It was a welcome change to not be chased down the streets at gunpoint. It took them about ten minutes to make it to the repair shop.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." the Weak Wayan woman at the desk chirped. "How long has it been since I've seen you?" she addressed Kanan with a smile. She was always a tad to flirty, it was obvious that she liked the human male, a little too much. Kanan raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to see you too Kaya." He was definitely annoyed. He handed her the list of parts . Ezra rolled his eyes and handed her the parts list.

"My word, is that little Ezra? You use to be as tall as me, now you're nearly a head higher." She looked down at the list he had given her. "Yeesh! What did you fellas do? Fly into a meteor shower?" Ezra let out a slight scoff, she hit it right on the nose. "Or did you have a face off with a few of those smaller Imperial cruisers? I've heard they are some nasty little suckers." Kanan shook his head with a light smile.

"Believe it or not option A." She raised one of the scaly ridges that would take the place of an eyebrow and studied the list intently for a few seconds.

"I think i can find what you need, but it could be rather pricey." She rubbed her fingers together with a slight smile.

Ezra raised an eyebrow and leaned against the counter. "How much are we talking?" Kanan definitely wasn't used to letting Ezra do the wheeling and dealing but he had a feeling that Hera knew exactly what she was doing when she sent him on a parts run, she always did.

"Oh maybe eight hundred credits." Ezra gave her a furious look. She didn't flinch.

"Eight hundred? That's insane! I could almost by my own fighter for that!" Kanan let it slip, It was truly outrageous and Ezra knew it too. "Come on Ezra, I'll bet you we can get the parts we need for half that price just fishing around." Ezra nodded and the pair moved toward the door.

"Fine, Fine." Her voice went up in pitch. It was obvious she needed the business. "Five hundred. that's my final offer." Must be really desperate if she is willing to drop off three hundred credits. Ezra smiled in a slightly mischievous manner and moved back toward her while fishing out the stack of credits in his gear pouch and one other thing.

"Four hundred and these. Because I think we both know how much you love shiny things." His smile widened as he dropped a pair of red kyber crystals on the desk. He had been meaning to get rid of them any way and since they were synthetic, anyone who didn't know how to build a lightsaber wouldn't have anything else to do with them except maybe wear them as a pendent or a trinket to put on their shelf. Either way it didn't matter to him, as he watched the Weak wayan's eyes light up in wonder. As he counted out the credits Kanan gave him a slight sideways glance. Ezra knew that would be a subject for later conversation.

"Deal!" she snatched up the crystals and hid them away in her pockets, she did the same with the credits as soon as Ezra was done.

"The Phantom is at the south landing platform." Kanan put in.

"I'll see that your parts are delivered." Ezra watched her enter the room behind the desk, no doubt to hide away her new found treasures. The two Jedi exited the shop. Kanan slowed and pulled Ezra to the side of the bustling street

"Where did you get those?" Ezra knew he was referring to the red rocks that he had just used as a bargaining chip.

"Ahsoka and I defeated an Inquisitor a few years back. In his haste had escape he had left his saber, so I kept it. Didn't want the blood red blades though."

"Didn't know Kaya had such a soft spot for shiny things." He chuckled a bit.

"Ya I figured that out while I was still living on the streets. I use to trade some bits of Imperial tech with her in turn for some Jogans or credits. One day I had found some soap stone, it fell out of my pocket when I was bargaining with her. She gave me ten credits for it. Every time I found some type of neat rock I would take it to her." Kanan nodded.

"An unusual hobby but a good thing to know." Ezra nodded and resumed walking.

"Hey you two!" Ezra peeked over his shoulder. A pair of stormtroopers had their blasters raised at them. The Padawan rolled his eyes and gave Kanan a side glance. His master shrugged and they turned to face their accusers.

"If there a problem troopers?" to them Kanan may have sounded completely innocent but Ezra heard the underlying loathing in his tone and the venom that seeped from it.

"Let's see some ID." Without even really thinking Kanan held up his hand in a two fingered gesture and swiped it across their vision.

"You don't need to see any ID, Move along." The two troopers stared at each other with what he assumed was a confused expression.

The commanding white armored figure looked back at him. "Excuse me?" It obviously hadn't worked. He brought his blaster back up to bear, pointing it at the center of Kanan's chest.

Ezra realizing exactly what happened stepped up and repeated Kanan's attempt.

"We don't need to see any ID. Please move along." The trooper repeated. Ezra nodded.

"Thank you kind sir, we will be on our way." once Ezra and Kanan were safely away from the troopers, Ezra gave his master a worried sideways glance. Ezra hadn't really realized how weak his connection to the force was, his master's signature was still unfamiliar to him after the bond being damaged for so long. "Kanan?" His head turned ever so slightly in response. "are you alright?" silence was the only thing that came of the question. Finally the older Jedi shook his head.

"I'm fine." The answer was spat out and obviously not true. Ezra couldn't blame him for being irritable, most of the time he was the same way, so he decided to change the subject. He would bring it up later when they weren't out in a public area.

"I've got six hundred credits left and you could use some new gear." Kanan nodded and pointed to a place down the road, one that Ezra had never gone into, partially because there was a Twi'lek woman that owned it who didn't speak basic; Ezra only knew a little bit of the Twi'lek tongue, mostly curse words, that Hera had strung together in the past and a few other things.

Kanan pushed open the shop door. The place looked like a Tailor's shop but Ezra knew not to judge by appearance. People on Lothal who owned shops often hid in the shadows and sold weapons under the Empire's nose, who would suspect a pink and purple skinned Twi'lek woman of being a black market arms dealer. It was perfect.

She looked up from what she was doing, an eyebrow raising slightly at the entrance of the odd pair. That face softened slightly and she stood. She let out a string of her native tongue and Kanan responded in kind. Ezra was to say the least a bit shocked. Sure Kanan's best friend was a Twi'lek but he never really thought that meant he had learned her language as well. In a weird sort of way it made sense, after all Kanan and Hera were more than just friends and everyone on the crew knew it.

The two spoke at length for a few moments then she disappeared into a side room. Ezra glanced at his master. "You speak Ryl?" he nodded.

"I'm pretty rusty. It's been a long time since I've needed it. She had a hard time understanding me."

"Huh." was Ezra's only response. Kanan had expected a questioning look or at least a confused head tilt. Maybe he had grown out of the curiousness just as Kanan himself had after he had lost his master.

The Twi'lek reappeared with a wooden box; it had a fair coat of dust covering it. Kanan popped it open just long enough to inspect the contents and gave a slight grin. Ezra saw the glint of silver metal just before he closed it and secured the latch. Seemingly satisfied he turned back to the woman. They exchanged words and Kanan gestured for Ezra to hand him the credits. He did so and watched as his master counted them out. Three hundred credits for what Ezra assumed was armor. Another quick trade of conversation and Kanan handed the remainder of the money back to his Padawan and tucked the box under his arm. Ezra nodded and smiled at the Twi'lek who responded In kind. Ezra held the door open for his master whose right arm was still hung up in a sling.

It took a good few minutes for them to make it back to the Phantom. One of Kaya's loading droids met them there and handed the parts off to Ezra who set them down on the floor the Phantom. Kanan was sitting in one of the fold down seats and had the top fully off his box. A brand new set of armor as well as a pistol and holster. While the armor wasn't painted his signature green it was nearly exactly the same as the old set.

"Always wondered where you got the armor." Kanan smiled slightly.

"Hera had three sets made for me after I nearly lost my arm in a vibroblade fight. Always dropped my elbow too soon after a perie or strike. The first set was lost when Hera and I got caught by a band of pirates, the second, Well, you know what happened there. Let's just hope I don't lose this set." He frowned slightly. "It's going to be awhile before I can use it

though."

Ezra sighed and sat next to his master. He didn't know if he really wanted to bring up what happened earlier with him, quite yet, but now was as good a time as any. "Kanan?"

"Ya?" He knew where this was going as he placed the lid back on the box and redid the Latch. He placed it on the ground and faced his Padawan directly. He couldn't avoid this conversation forever.

"What happened earlier? That was the first time I've ever seen you falter with the force. On top of that your signature is much weaker than ever. After we got you back, I figured it would were off but it never did." Ezra's blue eyes glowed with pure concern for the older Jedi. Kanan sighed and his line of sight drifted up to the ceiling of the small excursion craft.

"The injections of force suppressants where constant. After five years of consistent exposure, it's difficult to even reconnect." Kanan looked at Ezra, his eyes full of pain, Eyes that looked much older in comparison with the man that they belonged to. He was only in his early thirties but his spirit had been aged far beyond his years.

"It can be fixed, right?" Kanan shook his head.

"I had heard what happened to Jedi who had been captured by the separatists during the clone wars. Force suppressants were used so that the rest of the order couldn't find them. If they were left on it for too long, the same thing happened." He paused for a moment not really wanting to say the words, but Ezra had to know. "Most of the few that were ever brought back into the fold never were able to regain what they had lost." Ezra looked down mirroring his master's expression.

"But a few did, right. You could still regain your connection?" Kanan had very little hope that it would be the case but it wasn't entirely gone. He wouldn't allow himself to dwell on it for fear of utter disappointment that would come if that wish never came true.

"It's possible." His padawan nodded. The younger Ezra would have been almost irrational by now, but here five years later he was composed and understanding, not getting his hopes up.

Kanan had noticed the change in Ezra's attitude several times. He just wasn't half as lively as he used to be. He was closed off and quite, almost unreachable at times. Now he was showing greater emotions but still drawn back like life would bite him if he came to far out of his bubble. Kanan saw his younger self in Ezra, saw Caleb Dume. The Ezra Bridger he knew died when He was captured and thought to be dead, much like when he himself lost Master Deppa Billaba.

Both Jedi looked up at the beeping of the com system. Ezra stood and tapped the panel. "This is Spector 6, what's up?" Kanan knew that Hera's mommy mode engaged when any member of her crew were gone longer than an hour, it had been nearly two.

"Spector two here, are you guys planning on coming back any time soon?" Kanan let out a slight huff and smiled. Yup he had called it.

"We were about ready to take off; see you in a bit. Spector six out." the com system shut down with an audible click and Ezra slid into the pilot seat. The low thrum of the engines vibrated the air and Kanan came up beside him. The Phantom raised slowly off the ground and accelerated away from the city at a slow enough velocity to not attract attention.

Ezra peeked over his shoulder at Kanan, fully intending to ask the question that never left his lips when Hera's call came through. a question that had nailed itself into the back of his skull and refused to go away. "What if it doesn't come back?" Kanan frowned.

"I suppose I do what I've been doing for the last month. Be normal." those two words were disturbing to Ezra to say the least. The youth couldn't imagine what it might be like to have something like that just- ripped away. Ezra knew better than anyone how much Kanan relied on the force. It was what kept him centered. Now it was just gone, most likely permanently. Ezra made a mental note to speak with Ahsoka about it next time he saw her. She may have some answers that Kanan didn't.

###

Hera was content with what they were able to do in the few short hours of daytime they had left after Ezra and Kanan got back from the parts run. For the first time in weeks she gave a true smile. In a few short days her ship would be back in one piece. The thought put her at ease. Now if only there was some way she could make her Jedi whole again. She walked into the commons were Zeb and Ezra were playing a round of Dejarik. The two were discussing the trip that Zeb wanted to take to Lirasan after they reconnected with the rest of the fleet. He hadn't been there in a few years and always said he was going to do it but never got around to it.

Hera plopped herself down next to Ezra and watched as the two of them played. Ezra was winning.

"What do you think Hera. Could I borrow the Phantom for a few days after things clear up for a bit." She smiled and nodded

"As long as my ship comes back in one piece and you don't bring back any of those nasty smelling fruits that snuck on board with you last time." Hera's Leku curled slightly at the memory. Zeb's smell was bad enough even when she had been around it for that many years. The Lasat let out a light chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

"Ya. We wouldn't want to have to fumigate the Ghost again." Zeb said right before the Dejarik table chimed and his ears flattened against his head. "Ah, C'mon!" Ezra let out a light chuckle and leaned back against the seat, putting his hands behind his head.

"If you going to complain about losing you have to be paying attention in the first place." they all shared a good laugh and Hera pulled herself off the bench.

"Ezra, have you seen Kanan?" He looked up at her

"Last I saw he was chatting with Sabine in the living section." She nodded and moved to leave the commons.

Moving into the hall she could hear Sabine say something about color theory and how colors were arranged on to the color wheel. Hera turned the corner and found Sabine's door open. Kanan was sitting on the edge of the bunk and Sabine was cross legged on the floor. A can of dark green spray paint in one hand and a half painted shoulder plate in the other. Kanan looked half dozed off as the Mando, artist tried to keep his attention, by naming off the different color combinations. Hera leaned on the door frame. There had always been somewhat of a father daughter relationship between them. He had been the one to bring her on to the Ghost all those years ago, to give her a home and a new family just as he had done for Zeb and Ezra. Just as Hera had done for him.

Sabine paused for a moment and looked up at Hera.

"Hi Hera." Kanan perked up at the mention of the Twi'lek's name and smiled tiredly. "How are things look'en?" Sabine asked finishing the first coat of paint on Kanan's armor and stood up.

"Chopper and Raven managed to get the main engines back in sync with each other and repair the damage to the power matrix. I tell you, even when I order Raven to take a break I still find him going over lists of the repair work that has to be done. He never quits." The Trio chuckled and Kanan stood, walking over to Hera. Sabine frowns.

"I was boring you, wasn't I?" Kanan smiled.

"No not at all." The artist arked a brow at him. "Ok maybe a little." He shrugged his good shoulder and Sabine shook her head with a smile.

"I'll finish this and get it back to you in the morning." She said and sat back down to continue working on the paint job. "See you guys tomorrow." With that Hera and Kanan took their leave and moved down the hall toward their own cabins.

Hera stopped just shy of hers when she heard Sabine's door close. Kanan was facing away from her, toward his own cabin, paused, just like her. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, letting her cheek rest on his shoulder blade. As he was free of any bandages and the bacta treatments had healed all the wounds, she could feel the layers of scars threw his shirt. She knew he was thankful that they were easily hidden and that his face wasn't terribly marked up. They only served to reopen mental wounds and remind him of what he had been threw. She also knew that the more he denied their existence and ignored the memories, the longer it would take for him to heal.

She brought her head up to rest on his shoulder, burying her face into the side of his neck. She felt his hair brush the backs of her Leku as he leaned his head on hers. She breathed in his sent, after five years, it still hadn't changed. That slightly spicy smell. She had no idea why he always smelt like that but to her it was alluring and gave her a sense of calm. She knew that she probably smelled like exhaust fumes most of the time but he never said anything, never seemed to care.

He turned to face her, his eyes glowing in the dim light. He returned her embrace. They stayed like that for some time, neither of them wanting to be the one to pull away. Hera yawned as the day seemed to catch up with her and Kanan pulled her into her cabin. He undid the clasp of her collar and unzipped her flight suit while she pulled off her pilot's cap and goggles. She slipped into her nightgown and pulled out the small med kit she kept on hand. The two sat on the bunk as she undid his cast and helped him get his shirt off. She pulled fresh gauze out of the kit and removed the old bandage that was secured with a bit of medical tape off the stitched up incision on his shoulder. She did what Mara had told her and checked for any sign of infection. There was none and Mara had said earlier that day that the stitches could probably come out the next day and possibly the sling with them. She redid the bandage and they laid down together. She buried her head into his bare chest and he pulled his left arm under her to cradle her head. That hand rubbed comforting circle around the back of her neck and it only took them both a few Mynock minutes to fall asleep...

* * *

 **I know there wasn't any Sabine/Ezra in this one (Hmmm... what do we call that ship... Ezbine? LOL) or any nightmare for that matter but I hope it was still good. Don't Yousa be worrying there will be some of that good stuff in the chapter to come. (sorry my Jar Jar escaped)**

 **I really appreciate all the Ideas you gave me in my little notes chapter deal. Please keep the Reviews coming I enjoy every single one of them, weather its just a "Hey nice story!" or a big long comment. Please let me know if the Characters seem a bit too OCish (not sure in Kanan speaking Ryl was too much lol)**

 **On another had I was thinking of doing a small cross over story With Star Wars Rebels and Dead Space. Raise of hands, who would like that? I think Ezra and Kanan vs a few leapers would be a great scene. Enough to scare the living crap out of both of them. (Not that crap lives. At least I hope not, but with Dead Space I suppose you never know.)**

 **Thanks Guys. Let me know what you think and feel free to drop some Ideas for that Dead Space/Rebels fic i was talking about. (Would hate for The Ghost crew not to get the best of that world *Smiles maliciously***


	10. Chapter 9 the mistakes we make

**Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter us. I've had some writers block. Also sorry that this is a bit of a short chapter. I've already got 3000 words in the next chapter and it should be done soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hera looked up and down the halls. She wasn't sure where she was only that it seemed to go on for ever. There was something about this place that gave her the chills. Something that made her want to run. She restrained herself from breaking into a jog. She walked cautiously down the corridors. The halls were lit by an eri grey light that seemed to be running on half the normal power. There were doors on either side of her. Everything was slightly foggy, like seeing threw a ghost's eyes. She remembered Ezra describing a dream he had the same way. She bit her lip and cast her vision from side to side. She broke into a run, she couldn't help it. She been in and out of hundreds of imperial prisons, but this specific one scared the death out of her. There was something about it that bit at her very being.

She skidded to a stop. Her heart filled with dread and fear. An agonized scream tore through the Twi'lek's ear drums. She wasn't sure where it was coming from, all she knew is that she wanted to get away from it. She stood rooted to the spot unable to move.

she lept behind a support beam when she heard footsteps approach. She was looking the other way when something landed on her shoulder. Out of pure reflex she drew her blaster and swung around. She nearly dropped the weapon when she saw who it was. It was Ezra.

"Hera? How did you?" She shrugged her shoulders and put the blaster back in its holster. She gave the Padawan a questioning look.

"I don't know. Where are we?" He looked uncharacteristically anxious and pulled her into the next corridor. She could practically hear his teeth grind together. "Well?" She didn't know if she really wanted Ezra to tell her.

"We're, inside-" he paused for a moment there was a nervous pain in the youth's eyes. "We're in Kanan's nightmare." Hera raised her eyebrows. She felt sick to her stomach as another scream punctuated the moment of realization. She never thought that she would ever hear Kanan make such an awful sound. She pulled away from the young man, fully intending to run down the hall and pull her best friend from the clutches of despair. Ezra caught her by the arm "Hera!" She whipped around and looked at Ezra. Why was he trying to stop her? None of this made sense, how was she even here? "We can't help him." She tried to yank away from the Padawan but he grasped her shoulders so she couldn't wriggle free from him. "Hera, This isn't just a nightmare. It's his memories. You can't change anything! He can't even see you!" Hera could feel the tears falling down her face as another soul ripping scream cut through the air. She covered her ears and fell to her knees.

Ezra shrunk down beside her and leaned against the wall. The apprentice had his eyes crushed shut. Hera wondered if the screams weren't the only thing bothering him. She knew that his bond with his master was strong. Could he fell Kanan's pain?

"How are we here?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"I'm not entirely sure. I thought at first it was a result of my Jedi bond with Kanan but since you're here-" he thought for a moment, trying to put it in a way that she would understand. "The force is like a pond and everyone, force user or not are like pebbles that create waves in the in the pond. Our emotions, thoughts, all make our ripples larger and it disturbs the other pebbles around it. We are the pebbles and Kanan is a stone. We all feel it whether we are force sensitive or not.

"You're so calm. this has happened before to you. hasn't it." He nodded and cringed slightly at the next loud yell. Hera flinched and moved closer to Ezra. "Does Kanan know that you-" she didn't need to finished her sentence for the meaning to get though. Ezra sighed as the obvious pain ebbed from his blue eyes.

"He knows. He'll be able to sense my presence within the nightmare. Not sure if he knows you here right now, he probably can, seeing as you are right next to him."

The pair heard a door open and Hera instinctively hid behind the support frame she had been leaning against. Ezra didn't move and she remembered what he said about this being a memory. She peeked out from behind the support. A slender man appeared from one of the cell doors, followed by two stormtroopers dragging Kanans seemingly limp form. Hera could barely see him.

"Take him to the infirmary. Tell them to make sure he isn't going to die. Keep him in stable condition. Nothing more." Hera's jaw muscles clenched. She hated not being able to do a thing.

The Twi'lek just barely saw Kanan twitch before one of the troopers went down. He sprung up on to his feet and buried an elbow in the second storm troopers throat. There was an audible crack and the man fell on to the mettle flooring. Kanan easily pinned the smaller armorless man. With one hard punch he rendered him unconscious.

He turned back toward them and limped past. He was slouched and Hera got a good look at the deep gashes and burns on his back as well as his bleeding wrists. He was bruised and covered in blood. He was pale and she could nearly count his ribs.

He began to move, He was trying to escape. He never got the chance as at least a half dozen troops rounded the corner and charged the wounded Jedi. He went to turn around but the stock of a rifle connected with his forehead and he collapsed. Two of the troopers were on him in seconds. he tried to wrestle free of their grip but one of them yanked his arm behind his back, nearly popping his arm out of its socket.

The mandalorian lowered the rifle he had hit Kanan with and looked at the captive with contempt. "How far did you think you were going to get Jedi. There are hundreds of troops that are on this level, all to keep you from escaping." He signaled to the two guards and they forced Kanan on to his knees. They forced his wrists in to binders and his captor signaled for his men to back away. Hera knew this could only end one way. The man brought the rifle up and cracked it across Kanan's temple.

Hera couldn't watch as Kanan was beaten for his escape attempt. In what seemed like total desperation he yanked his hands up. Hera expected the Mandalorian to go flying back. But it didn't happen, it was obvious that he was under the influence of some kind of drug that cut him off from the force. A loud snap and a cry of pain echoed down the endless halls. Kanan was laying on his side with his hand to his shoulder. Something had broken. His torturer only laughed and pushed the defenceless Jedi on to his burnt, bruised back. He leaned down and placed a knee across Kanan's chest. Pinning him with his weight. His hands wrapped around his throat.

Ezra had a hand on Hera's shoulder, restraining her. She was desperate. Even if she knew she could not do anything to help him. It taunted her that this was a memory. It felt intrusive, Wrong to be in her best friend's thoughts and there wasn't a thing she could do except sit and watch this horrid scene play out in front of her eyes. She tried not to think about what he went through, she would never be inconsiderate enough to ask or even hint that she wanted to know. It was a massive cut in Kanan's mind that she knew might not ever heal. That no matter how hard he, or anyone tried, they would just be putting a bandage over it, never truly stopping the bleeding or eradicating the infection. He was haunted by it.

Things seemed to just go black. Hera was standing in darkness. She turned to find Ezra gone along with everything else. Confusion struck her mind.

Her eyes shot open. Kanan had woken up on his own. His eyes full of grief. "I'm so sorry, Hera." he draped his arm over his eyes. She pulled his arm down with one hand and pressed her forehead to his. Tears stung her eyes. Her hand rested on the edge of his jaw.

"It's not your fault." Her words were sincere and solemn. "You don't have to apoigize to heart bled for him. He pulled away, feeling vulnerable and lost. He hoped by sleeping with Hera the nightmares might faid slightly and it would give both Ezra and himself a reprieve from sleeplessness. Instead it just infected everyone else around him, spreading like a disease. No longer being able to control his stronger emotions within the force it jumped like wild fire. He shuddered at the thought that it might be like this the rest of his miserable life.

When he woke up in Hera's arms for the first time in years he thought that maybe the company of his closest friends might be enough to drive away the fear and pain he had suffered over the time of captivity but it hadn't made a dent in it. If anything it had just made it worse. The physical wounds had healed, his shoulder no longer hurt and the bacta had done its job. The headaches that came with the sever drug withdrawal had long faded in to small throbs that came around maybe once a week and the bruises over his ribs had faded in to the normal color of his skin that was still lighter than it should be and still stretched over his thin, bony frame. The physical was never what caused the most harm. Memories that had long been suppressed by his weary mind that where now resurfacing, haunting him, pulling on thread until the fabric of his entire being unraveling at the fraying seams.

"Kanan?" When Hera got no response she pulled him back, With little resistance he plopped on to his back again. The Twi'lek winced hoping she hadn't just caused him any discomfort, but his featured didn't even twitch. She sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, a large portion of it had slipped from the hair tie and hung down over his neck. Her hand ran up and rubbed comforting circles on the back of his neck, just like he had done to her the night before. He didn't untense. She propped herself up on her elbow and leaned over him. she caught his lips in a gentle kiss. His hand brushed the back of her Lekku and he pulled her close. She was being far too gentle with him for his taste. Desire stirred in them both, even with depression sunk deep in his heart it was exceptionally hard to resist Hera's charm and she knew it as her fingers fumbled with his belt buckle. It was exactly what she felt he needed. A little distraction from life and she was more than willing to give it to him.

###

Ezra sat in the commons, on one of the stools that stood next to the table. Sleep just wasn't on his mind, not after that. It was distressing to know that he wasn't the only one being affected by Kanan's nightmares. the first time it had happened was many years ago, when they had pulled Kanan off Tarkan's Star Destroyer. It had freaked him out at first but once Kanan was able to explain the situation, about how the force bond between master and Padawan not only affected how they shared each other's strength but also emotions and even pain. while it wasn't direct, and the full force of the dreams weren't harmful to Ezra in any way, they were more uncomfortable than anything. But now Hera was also an onlooker. Because Kanan could no longer connect with the force and stifle the worst of the Memories, they were projecting not only on to Ezra but also anyone close to him. Ezra Knew that Hera would be shaken but when he had gone to knock on her cabin door and make sure they were both alright when he felt the intense wave of relief threw the force bond and something else that Ezra did not care to elaborate on and blocked it out. Giving the Twi'lek and his master the privacy they both deserved. At least he wasn't pushing her away.

Ezra felt a light hand on his shoulder and looked out of the corner of his eye. Sabine stood next to him, her expression concerned. Ezra could feel her agitation. Had she felt it to? She would have been to far away to get the full effects but the emotions could have affected her.

"Are you ok?" Her voice was slightly shaky. He nodded. She may have not been a force sensitive but she knew when he was lying. She knew Ezra. "Ezra?" He looked away, avoiding her gaze. Ever since that little moment between the two a month ago, it was awkward to be around her. He hated himself for letting it happen. He wouldn't let it happen again. He would keep his boundaries and stay away from any attachments. No emotions would be allowed to cloud his judgment. Such things only served to threaten his merger balance. His attachment to Kanan was unavoidable but he could force the others away, as wrong as it felt to do so, he couldn't let Sabine,or anyone else wiggle their way through his defences. He had already had to put the broken pieces of his former self back together once, he couldn't do it again.

"Sabine, I-I" he faltered for a moment not wanting to sound ungrateful for her attempt at support. "I would just like to be alone right now." She sighed and sat down in the wooden chair next to the bench.

"Ezra." She looked unsure of how to proceed. "You remember when you first came on board and I wanted nothing to do with you?" Ezra turned to look at her wondering where she was going with this. "You were immature and annoying. You constant flirting got aggravating. But to be entirely honest with you I only acted that way because, I did exactly what you do, I pushed people away. I was to afraid of being left again, like when Kenso left me for dead. I was to afraid of losing what I had, that I didn't see I was losing who I was. I'm worried about you Ezra, You've been even more distant in the last month than i've ever seen you. What's the point of living if you never come out of your corner and take risks." Sabine almost flinched at her own words. No, not her own words. She realized she had said the exact same thing that Kanan had told her all those years ago, after he had brought her to the Ghost, given her a new family and new home and a cause to fight for. She had never really fully integrated into the crew, not with her trust issues. She let her hands rest in her lap and looked down at them. "I just don't want you to make the same mistake i did." Ezra lowered his gaze. "I was miserable and nobody should have to go threw that." He knew that she was just trying to help. Was his self seclusion really that noticeable. He hadn't stopped to think how it may affect the rest of the crew. Sabine sighed, feeling defeated, she moved to get up but Ezra stops her with a hand on her elbow.

"Thank you Sabine." he was fully sincere, he knew that she was trying to help him. He had a hard time taking help, always had. She smiled and patted the young Jedi on the shoulder. He watched her move out of the commons and wondered if he truly was making a mistake.

* * *

 **Alright so about the** **nightmare, let me know what you think about Hera seeing all that. I kind of wanted her to know what he had been though but i didnt think he would be very open to talking about it, and this way there was no way he could make it very PG. As for Ezra, Kanan obviously does care but cant really do anything about it.**

 **Oh and Quick question, Did we ever get a first name for Agent Kallus? just carious.**

 **Review! Please! Need some input!**

 **Any ways thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK so i'm not sure how many people there are actually reading this and im not sure anyone is relay enjoying it (I have a lot of self doubt) I'm not sure if continuing this story is going to go much of any were please let me know what you think. I've been really busy lately and if you guys want me to continue, the next chapter probably wont be up until next weekend. and if you can think of any ideas are appreciated. thanks**


	12. Chapter 10 Future fate

**Hey! I'M back and I have decided not to stop writing! I haddent realized how many people were actualy reading this.. Thank you so much for all the comments telling me to Keep going and how much you all loved the story... I'm so sorry I scared you all like that, but everything will be running smoothly from here. This isnt a very long chapter but i do like it.**

 **Read on!**

* * *

Ezra sat in the copilot seat staring out at the vastness of space. It had taken them two weeks to get the Ghost back up to one hundred percent and another week to find the fleet, The crew had been debriefed one at a time, Ezra had just gotten back from his, he had headed straight back to the Ghost and found Kanan sitting in the pilot's seat, looking rather annoyed. Hara had asked Commander Sato and Ahsoka not to question Kanan about the five years of suffering he had endured, ensuring them she could handle that but clearly they had ignored her plea. Kanan rarely ever was truly happy but it was just as rare for him to look this cross, not that his oddly pointed eyebrows didn't always make him look slightly grumpy. Commander Sato had never seemed to like the older Jedi. Never trusted him with sensitive situations, even when his resolve had been tested and proven in the worst possible situations. Sure Kanan obviously didn't like Sato any better but the mistrust wasn't enough to question loyalties! Or was it? Ezra hated the thought.

They had been sitting here in a tense silence for at least twenty minutes when the door behind them whooshed open. Both Padawan and master twisted in their seats to see who the newcomer was. Ahsoka took the seat directly behind Ezra and breathed out a sigh. Kanan had cast his gaze back to the stars outside the viewport, a deep frown still adorning his face. Ezra gave the Togruta a look that just screamed the question "What did you guys say to him?" She shook her head and looked toward Kanan.

"Kanan, are you alright?"

"Fine!" He didn't even turn to look at her, he emanated an unsettled aura, not that Ezra could really blame him. Ahsoka looked back at the padawan.

"Ezra could I speak to you for a moment?" He nodded and stood, gesturing for the door. They exited the cockpit and moved for his and Kanan's cabin. She sat down at the small table in the corner. "Ezra, I'm worried. Kanan has always, at least to me, had a certain amount of anger pent up, always been pretty dark, and I won't be one to judge. I've been in some pretty rough spots in my life, but nothing that could compare to what he described. On top of that, he seems isolated. Has he said anything to you? Anything that might hint that something could be wrong with him?" It was unusual when Ashoka was being direct, her explanations or questions always seemed to be a bit vague.

Ezra wasn't sure what she meant. "What are you implying?" The suspicious look on his face clearly gave away his emotions.

"Ezra, I don't know how much you have learned about the dark force powers, but in the past I have witnessed firsthand how they can break a mind and reshape it to do whatever the wielder wants. They can warp and twist anything that is good in a person and taint it-"

"Are you saying that?-"

"Let me finish. This doesn't always succeed, Ezra and I am in no way implying that Kanan did or ever will fall to the dark side all I'm saying is that he is clearly different." Ezra meant to interrupt her again but she held up a hand to silence him. "Yes I know that anyone who has gone through something of that caliber would change and I expect nothing less." Ezra frowned his eyes seemed to dull a bit as she spoke. "During his debriefing, he wouldn't tell us the entire truth. He didn't lie to say but I need to know if there is something that he has told you that may hint at his mind state." Ezra opened his mouth to say something but hesitated. Should he tell her what Kanan had told him on the way back to the Ghost a few weeks ago? Kanan seemed to be able to open up to Ezra, maybe it was the bond but he didn't want to shatter that trust, trust that was hard earned and would be even harder to get back if it was damaged. The Padawan had been mulling over the question of whether or not to tell Ashoka over the past few sleepless nights.

Ezra sighed and relented. It was possible that Ashoka could find a way to help Kanan, sure there was no guarantee but what else was he supposed to do, sit by and watch his master suffer. "While we were on Lothal, Hera had sent Kanan and I out on a parts run. We found the par we needed and were on the way back to the Phantom when we were stopped by two troopers. Kanan, out of pure habit, brushed a hand across their vision and ordered them to leave us alone." The Padawan looked up at Ashoka "Well it hadn't worked. It was the first time I had ever seen Kanan falter like that. When we got back to the Phantom, I asked him about it. He told me he could no longer fully connect with the force, that the amount of force suppressants that he was exposed to somehow numbed him to its effects." there was a short silence as Ashoka rubbed her chin thoughtfully, her eyes were grave and her lips drawn into a thin line.

"I've heard of this, back during the clone wars. There was a Jedi healer who dealt with this kind of condition. Her name slips my mind at the moment. May I borrow your Holocron, I may be able to find some of the information we need in that." Ezra nodded and tapped the drawer on the side of the bunk and pulled out the glowing cube. Handing it to her, she took it with gentle fingers. "I will meditate on this and see what i can find. If Kanan is willing to share any more with you, by all means, but don't push. You may want to consult Hera as well, he may have told her something that might be of use." she stood and moved for the door. "Oh and Ezra, Get some rest, you look like you need It." he nodded as she left the room. Ezra thought about going back to the cockpit to check on his master but decided against it on the basis that he may need some time to himself, besides Hera would probably be around shortly and Ezra would like to do what Ashoka suggested and talk to her.

A knock at the door brought him from his thoughts, "Come in." Sabine appeared behind the door.

"Hey Ezra, do you suppose you could come help me with something?" Ezra nodded and followed her into the commons. There was a device that Ezra didn't recognize sitting on the table, it seemed to be in shambles. "I just need an extra pair of hands to put this back together, it won't take long."

"What is it?" he asked sitting down next to her and looking at the jumbled mess of wires.

"It's a cloaking device that Hera's father pulled it out of a wreckage. Hera is hoping we can get it to work again." Her smile was slightly mestevious. "I would have asked Kanan but he seems a bit preoccupied at the moment." Ezra nodded.

"I know what you mean. So what do you need me to do?" Sabine pushed the screwdriver into his hands and begins placing multiple parts back into the device.

"I needed both hands to hold all this together. There is that small metal rod sitting on the table. It needs to go back into the gap right there and there is a screw that will hold that in." He does as she says and Sabine sighs when it doesn't fall apart on her for the sixth time. She feels heat rise in her cheeks when she realizes how close Ezra is sitting. Sabine pushes herself away slightly. "Um, thanks Ezra. I should be able to handle things from here." She wasn't the only one blushing. They both seemed to let out an embarrassed laugh as He scooted himself out of the booth and stood. They both sighed in relief when Chopper came screaming through the commons with something clutched in his claws and an enraged Zeb not far behind.

"Chopper!" the weekly Lasat\Droid spat was passed due. Zeb leaped at the astromec and chopper let out several high pitched beeps as Ezra blocked his way. No escape. Zeb snatched the object from the Droids mechanical grip and growled. Chopper burbled angrily back. Ezra shook his head and gave Zeb a funny look (Or at least to the Lasat it classified as a funny look.)

"Do I even want to ask what that was about?" Zeb gave the droid a good whack over his domed head, leaving just one more claw mark in his fading paint job and shook his head.

"If you and Chopper are quite finished." Hera's voice catches their attention. "Ezra can you go get Kanan?" Ezra does as she says and leaves the room.

Heading to the cockpit. Kanan was right where he left him, in the pilot's seat staring out at the stars, no not staring, his eyes were closed. "Kanan?" he spoke quite not wanting to startle his master. He didn't respond. "Kanan?" he placed a hand on his shoulder. Kanan jumped slightly. "Were you meditating?"

"Trying. Not really working." He signed, seeming more in controls than before. "The silence is overwhelming. I'm restless and what little patients I had before is gone." Ezra frowned. "Whats going on?"

"Hera's called a meeting in the commons." He nodded and pulled himself out of the pilot's seat. The pair made their way to the commons in silence. Kanan sat down next to Hera in his usual spot while Ezra sat on his other side. Everyone gathered around. Hera pulled up a 3D holo image of an imperial compound on the modified Dejarik table.

"Commander Sato and Senator Organa have pooled their resources. They have managed to locate our missing informant in the Asurig system."

"Asurig?" Raven cut in "The empire never really seemed interested in that system. The largest compound is on the mother planet, Asuria." Hera nodded.

"It's your home system?" Kanan asked. Raven nodded.

"Yes, but grew up on the sister planet, Salmii. I haven't spent much time on Asuria, not many of my people ever migrated there." He seemed to sit there in deep thought as Hera continued the briefing.

"The compound is protected by four anti-ship guns and six anti-personnel guns. Two on each side of the triangular building. There is no easy way to the door and no way to get close with any ship or speeder. Anyone have any Ideas." Ezra lifted a brow as he studied the area.

"Things could get grim if we go in with a full frontal assault. Those anti-personnel guns would pick us off before we got anywhere near that door." Raven tapped a metal finger on the table as the younger Jedi spoke.

"We may not need to get closer to disable the guns. A sniper could take them out from nearly a kilometer away." Hera frowned.

"Unless you're an ace sniper, Raven, we don't have anyone who could make that kind of shot." Raven had already thought about that.

"I know someone. She could shoot a Jogan off of your head from that distance. Last I knew she was working a repair shop in the main city of Nar Shaddaa. That's not far from here." he paused for a moment considering his words carefully. "She has no love for the empire but she has always been shifty. She is a clone wars vet and I believe we can trust her." Hera thought for a moment, they could use whatever allies they could get and the informant needed their help. She nodded.

"alright, I'll set a course." she turned toward the taller white haired man. "Raven are you sure about this?" he inclined his head in response. Hera waited for any more suggestions, none came. She stood and deactivated the holo projector, moving for the cockpit she exited the commons, followed closely by Ezra. Hera slid into her seat and Ezra took the one next to her. "What's on your mind?" she asked the padawan.

"I wanted to talk to you about something slightly touch." One of her black brows arked. "It's about Kanan." she seemed slightly uncomfortable as she programmed the nav computer. Ezra relied the story of What had happened on Lothal several weeks ago and what Kanan had told him, along with what Ahsoka had said about a half an hour ago. "Has he talked to you about any of this?" Hera sighed, her eyes sad. She opened her mouth to talk but hesitated slightly. "Hera, Ahsoka and I need to know. We can't help him if we don't know all the facts." Her had pressed down on the throttle distractedly and the Ghost leapt forward into hyperspace.

"Ezra it's not that I don't want to tell you. He's just need so different, not that different wasn't expected. Last week when we had stopped at Dantooine and you and the others went out for the supply run and Kanan and I were the only ones on the Ghost." she stopped, unsure of how to tell him. She knew she had to. Next to her, Ezra was the only other person who knew Kanan as well as she did. Maybe it was just a result of the bond the two shared but she wasn't sure. "He had fallen asleep in the copilot's chair while i was working on the Nav computer. I could tell he was Exhausted, he obviously hadn't slept in a few days. For the first twenty minutes everything seemed fine. There were no screams or sudden moments. After some time I had pulled myself out from under the console when I heard him whispering something. There were no sudden jerks that always seemed to happen when he was having a nightmare. Instead he was hunched over with his hands pressed into his hair. Pulling And tugging on it. I shook him to wake him up but he was cold and clammy. He eyes were open but he was incoherent. Babbling something about warped emotions and something that wasn't his fault. About how the darkness was twisting him. He was panicking, Ezra, Crying. I should have told you sooner. I just didn't know how.

Ezra was slightly shocked, he scratched at the bit of hair on his chin thoughtfully "Ezra?" he looked at the Twi'lek. "Do you think he will ever be able to move on? Ever be able to really live again?" her voice was quiet and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, Hera." It was the blatantly honest truth. The two sat in silence and watched as Hyperspace zoomed past. Ears stood from his seat and set a hand on years shoulder. "All we can do is give him time." She sighed and nodded.

"I suppose."

"I'm going to go meditate." She patted his hand before he drew away and headed down the hall and into the living section of the Ghost. Ezra enter his shared quarters and kneeled down on the meditation stool on the right side of the room. Kanan was still out in the commons with Zeb, Sabine and Raven discussing the plan.

Ezra closed his eyes and cleared his mind, it would be a few hours before they got to Nar Shaddaa. He was thankful for the down time.

* * *

 **Yay! There will be some action in the next few chapters. They were both inspired by the last two episodes.**

 **Oh and The Asurig System I just made up along with the Asurian's. Raven Is also a made up critter.**

 **Thanks for reading and as always please review.**


	13. Chapter 11 Healing is a Slow road

**Hello every one. I'm back with a new chapter. This one isn't very long but this one is a bit of a filler before the big mission I'v already got that in the works and I finaly know how this story is going to end...**

 **Read on!**

* * *

The trio that consisted of Raven, Kanan and Ezra. They had been walking through the crowded streets of Nar Shaddaa for the last twenty minutes. They had finally reach their destination, a mechanics shop that lingered at the end of a long street. The place had undoubtedly been an old hanger at one point, possibly an old space port building that was shut down and sold off after the new one had been built about seven kilometers to the east. Raven pushed open the old manual door and gazed around. He had not been here in years. The place looked relatively the same, the old ship that rested in the corner reminded him of what he considered the good old days. The place looked even bigger on the inside than it did on the outside. Several vehicles, including speeder bikes and an old hover bus rested idly against the furthest wall accompanied by several old engineering droids. Pit droids. One of which was burbling incoherently as it tried to free its hand that was caught in the turban of what looked like a swoop bike. Another smaller droid was scolding it, this one was a bronze color, it was an old astromec, far older than even chopper. It's disk shaped head was reeling as it squeaked at the other droid. Raven knew the droid as the faithful companion of the person they had come searching for. The old T1 astromec turned its photoreceptors toward the group and rolled over. It burbled angrily at Raven. It wasn't happy to see him. Never had been.

The bright light that had been sparking around the corner of a slightly transparent light shield flickered out.

"Trigger! Where did you go!?" The droid burbled a response, Raven bit his lip. "Oh." The woman came around the corner. Her face covered in soot and a welding helmet adorning her for head. Her great big violet eyes lit up in wonder. "Ravonseron? What brings you here after so long?" Her thick accent lending to the obvious amusement in her voice. He couldn't decide if she was happy or unhappy to see him.

"We need some help, Maryowl?" she raised a brow ridge and tilted her head.

"Who's we?" she turned her gaze to the two humans with him. "Wait, Wait. Your part of the rebellion went you?" she chuckled slightly. "I've hard quite a bit about you guys."

Ezra steps forward curious about what the people here thought about the Rebels "What have you heard?"

"That your nuts." Ezra and Kanan looked at each other. "Dont worry, I'm not going to call the men in white on you. I like nuts." She looked back to Raven. "So what can I do for the rebels?"

"You're going to help us?" She nodded as Raven scratched the back of his head. "I spent the whole flight over here thinking about how I was going to convince you to do this." She gave him a toothy grin Bering sharp fangs. "When's the last time you took a shot at a kilometer?" Her face went serious.

"I don't have a gun any more. My D6 was confiscated by the empire."

"I've still got my brothers old Triple A rifle." She chuckled softly.

"Dose it still work?" He shrugged. Kanan Stepped forward.

"If you're in, our ship is docked at bay 7 west side." She nodded and pulled the welding helmet off her head. Two small feathery horns protruded from her scalp and her hair looked more like feathers.

"Give me a few moments to gather some stuff and I'll meet you there." Kanan, Raven and Ezra left the place. Maryowl let her horns fall, the shock was now catching up with her. Raven was alive and working for the Rebels. She supposed the war never really ended for anyone, specifically for someone like him. As for the other two who were with them, she sensed something odd about them but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. She slapped her hand across the switch on the welder shutting it down. Moving for the back room she threw her gloves on to the desk and changed out of her work cloths. Letting her hair down she pulled out her brush. She avoided the small braid on the right side of her head and pulled it all back in to its pony tail. "What has life become." she wondered to herself as she strapped on some old armor threw on her helmet and grabbed her backpack. She always kept her small amount of belongings packed in case she had to move on sudden notice.

###

The trio had gotten back to the ship in about twenty minutes. Ezra and Kanan stayed outside and waited. Ezra was fidgeting, obviously nervous. Even without his full connection, Kanan could feel it threw their bond.

"Ezra? Are you feeling OK?" the padawan nodded as he stared off at the polluted skyline of the city planate. Kanan had forgotten how much he hated this specific place. Back before he met Hera and before he lived on Gorse he had been here, until he accidentally got a price on his head for the gambling debt he racked up. There was always a reason he had gotten use to looking over his shoulder.

"I'm fine, just thinking about some things." it was clear that Ezra didn't want to elaborate on his thoughts and Kanan didn't push after all he hated it when others tried to make him talk so he wasn't going to do it to the younger Jedi. Not to mention it was always hard to get him to open up anyway.

Both Padawan and master looked up as they heard Zeb tromping down the ramp. He sat down next to the two Jedi. He looked iterated as he took a big breath of fresh air. (As fresh as Nar Shaddaa air could be) Whenever the Lasat acted like this , no one even needed to ask, because they knew what the answer was, Chopper. After years of working together they still couldn't get along and it didn't help that Zeb had finally put his mind to learning droid binary code. Chopper seemed to say ruder stuff every day. It seemed to irk everyone. Even Hera had threatened to give him a memory wipe if he didn't straighten out his act.

Ezra looked at the Lasat "Need to blow off sum steam, buddy?" Zeb only nodded and the two of them stood, walking back in to the Ghost, leaving Kanan on the ramp. The Jedi sighed and leaned back, laying on the mettle ramp, letting his head rest in his palms. It was odd. For the first time in years, he felt half way normal. Things were back to their usual family like shenanigans. A voice caught his attention.

"You alright?" It was Sabine. He nodded.

"Just tired." he sat up as she walked down the ramp, her sketchbook and a hand full of pencils in her grasp. She dropped down beside him and flung the book open to a blank page and started drawing. After a few minutes of silence, Ezra and Zeb came back, hosting two electro staffs and chattering about the mission to come. A few yards away from the ramp on the massive landing platform, the two took up their fighting stances. Kanan leaned forward slightly to get a better view, this was going to be good. "How often do these two go at it.?" he asked the artist sitting next to him.

"It happens every couple of weeks, we found that it really helps keep Zeb's anger issues under controls." Kanan couldn't help the smile that graced his lips.

He watched as the two lunged, blocking each other's blows with what seemed to be effortless grace. It was a dance of coordination and strategy. Carefully planned moves thwarted by speed and agility. The small fight earned across only a few meters, electricity crackled as the two fought, a deep grin plastered on Zeb's face and a look of determination and focused echoed in to Ezra's. Unabiding strength vs what seemed to be perfect discipline. Strength lost every time. It took about six or seven rounds before both combatants were tired out and before Kanan was nearly in awe at Ezra's display of tactics and skill. The kid had grown from being a mediocre fighter who before had a near impossible time letting the force guide him, to a young man who now let the power flow without any resistance, something that Kanan Even when he was still learning under Depa Billaba had a hard time doing. Kanan seemed to now have no right to call Ezra his padawan as he was probably fare more skilled than Kanan. He caught himself giving an impressed whistle as Ezra and Zeb made their way back to the ramp of the ship.

"I'll get you tomorrow, kid." Zeb grumbled with a crooked smile and took Ezra's staff from him and made his way back in to the Ghost. Ezra smiled and leaned up against the wall of the entrance.

"Wow!. Ezra looked down at Kanan who was still sitting on the ramp next to Saving who haven't even looked up from her sketch book, he couldn't quite see what she was drawing, he turned his attention back to his master. "I'm thinking you're the one who should be calling me, Padawan." Ezra couldn't help the small grin that pulled at his lips as Kanan moved to lean against the opposite side of the entrance.

"Your still the one who pulled that fourteen year old thief of the street. You taught me what I needed to know to get me started on the right path. I owe this life to you, more than once." His smile faltered slightly and Kanan could see what he thought as shame in Ezra's deep blue eyes. "Tell you the truth. After we lost you. I considered leaving. Considered going back to Lothal, to my old life." his expression brightened. "But when Ahsoka told me that you asked her if anything were to happen to you. If she would train me, I realized that you were still there for me even if not physically. You were still affecting my life and what I would do. Without you. I wouldn't be who I am today." Ezra pushed off the wall and placed a hand on Kanan's shoulder. "That's why you're still the master." what His Padawan had said warmed his heart. It made living through hell entirely worth it to hear those words. Not that seeing the entirety of his crew again wasn't wholly worth the fight but Ezra just put that feeling in to words. Made him feel needed and that he wasn't just dead weight for the Ghost to haul around.

Sabine looked up from the sketch she had been working on and peeked over her shoulder. It had been years since Ezra had spoken that freely with any one. She herself knew first had that mental wounds took far, far longer to heal that the physical, the two of them just put another few stiches in both wounds. Maybe they would heal. It would be rough and it would take a while but maybe, just maybe it would happen.

###

After joining up with their new ally, The Ghost crew and had set about planning working out all the kinks in what seemed to be a high risk mission. Modifying and altering until they seemed to sit on one final model in everyone's head. Everyone knew their part and knew who they would be with at every checkpoint. Hera left the commons to set in a course and heading, followed by a curious Maryowl. While Kanan and Ezra spoke with Ahsoka who had been helping them to plan and was now getting ready to disembark from the Ghost saying she had another mission to attend to. Ahsoka being the ever elusive Fulcrum was pretty vague about what exact her mission was but would want to speak to the two Jedi when they returned.

"And Ezra?" share asked. "Might I have a quick word with you before the Ghost disengages?." Ezra nodded and Kanan went to the cockpit to check on how Hera and their guest were getting along. He stopped right outside the open door.

"You know Captain, this is probably the most well-kept Corelion VCX freighter I have ever seen. Not that I've seen very many." The Asurian Woman seemed genuinely impressed and Hera seemed to like having another Pilot to chat with as Kanan himself, knew how to fly pretty well but was no one in comparison with Hera Syndulla, who could outwit the best of the imperial pilots.

"They are pretty uncommon these days. Believe it or not I bought this thing off a junk dealer on my home world. My father was rather disapproving of my new treasure that I added to what he called my trash heap. It took me several years to get all the money I needed to by the parts to fix it. As it was I had originally bought it because of the execution craft on the back. It was still in close to flying condition, but the Ghost grew on me and after learning how to fly in the sub light speed phantom this thing was freedom." Kanan saw how she positively glowed with pride as she patted the control panel with one hand as if the ship was an intelligent life form. To her it was, not only that but it was an extension of her, an extra appendage that she treasured.

Kanan smiled as Hera finally realized he had been watching her. She returned the gesture as he sat down in the passenger seat behind her. Maryowl who had been sitting in the copilots chair pull herself up.

"My apologies, was I in your spot." The woman was almost too polite but she seemed to be well guarded, there was something odd about her.

"No, No. Actually that seems to be Ravens spot. He seems to be a much better copilot than me." she seemed to relax slightly and Hera gave him a slight smirk.

"Oh, OK well I guess I should go and clean that old gun that Raven has, I have a feeling that may take a few hours." she said looking to Hera who nodded and she made her way out of the cockpit. Kanan slid in to the seat next to Hera and Grinned.

"You always hated my piloting skills." she smirked

"Or lack thereof." the amused look on her face deepened his smile. She chuckled and held out her hand, extending it to him. Their fingers intertwined and he sighed, relaxing and leaning his head against the head rest . Hera looked at him, her deep green eyes cutting right threw his defenses, but he could have cared less. "You seem, better, love?"

"I'm feeling better."

###

Ahsoka and Ezra sat in the galley away from anyone else on the ship. "You've made a lot of progress over the past few years. You have been a great help to everyone. And you made me realize, that no matter how much I might deign it, I am still a Jedi. When I left my whole world fell apart. But teaching you has brought that piece of me back from the dark. I will continue to help you in any way I can Ezra and I think this might do just that." She said reaching inside her cloke and pulling out a silver cylindrical object. She pushed it across the table to him. Ezra didn't know what to say as the Saber rolled off the table and in to his hand. "It's a Shoto, so it won't be as long as Kanan's saber and it may take some getting used to but it will serve you well, just as it did for me in my padawan years."

"I-" he stumbled on his words for a moment when he looked up at the Togruta "I don't know what to say." She gave him a light smile and reached over, her hands closing his fingers around the silver hilt.

"You don't have to say anything. It is I who should be thanking you. I'm proud of you Ezra and I know Kanan is as well. Thank you for letting me call you my Padawan.

* * *

 **I'm not entirely sure if Ashoka still had her Shoto at the end of the clone wars, but for the sake of the story lets just say that she did. Both Kanan and Ezra have taken another small step tword healing and even Ahsoka seems to get a bite in that too. If you have any questions about Maryowl, feel free to ask and i will answer as long as it doesn't give away were I'm going with her.**

 **Thanks for reading and as always please review...**


	14. Chapter 12 Clash!

"Com in when you are ready for evac, and remember I can't come and get you until those anti-air guns are offline. I'll be waiting." Hera yelled back to them over the wind as the Phantom's hatch opened.

"Hey Kanan?" He looked back at Ezra, who was pulling on his pack. "Try to stay focused." Kanan couldn't help the smile.

"Very funny. Don't you remember? There is no try." As he replied Ezra returned the Grin

Ezra and Kanan leaped from the small ship. The older jedi watched as it sped off into the distance, Hera would drop off the other two teams at their planned locations. They were a mile out from their checkpoint, the two jedi could have generally covered that distance fast but Ezra didn't want Kanan to push himself. Mara had cleared him physically fit two weeks ago and he had been doing everything he could to help himself get back into shape, but being crammed into the Ghost in space obviously hadn't given him the time or the room he needed for a good cardio workout.

Ezra checked the locator on his wrist. The two started off in their appointed direction. No sound but the crunches of massive palm leaves under their feet and unusual bird like creatures singing in the distance. Night had nearly fallen and the twin suns were just peeking above the horizon. Maryowl had warned them that the only way this opp was going to work was if they did it at night. She had said that the temperature on her home world during the day got above 110 degrees, the only way things were able to survive was by the massive amount of water that covered most of the surface. The oceans on this planet, were strangely enough, fresh water, but loomed with a deadly bacteria. It could be filtered out easily but if you didn't have a filter you would apparently be dead with in hours of drinking the infected water.

Ezra didn't like this place one bit, it was hot and muggy and the dirt and dried leaves soon gave way to knee deep swamps, bugs bit at the exposed skin on his face and neck. He turned around to look back at Kanan who was just as bug bit as himself. "You alright back there, Kanan?" The older Jedi nodded and trudged up beside his padawan, swiping the bugs away in the process. It was nice when they finally came to a dry patch. Ezra was stomping the mud off his boots when Kanan pulled out the electrobinoculars and sighted down out of the swampy forest as they were close enough to the target to see past the tree line and into the clearing where the small city sat. most of it was held off the ground by derasteel struts and it was surrounded by a shimmering semi transparent bubble. Maryowl had called it an environmental filter shield. It's what made it possible for any other species besides Asurion's to live here. It was apparently fully permeable to moving objects but not the radiation from the sun. It was quite the work of engineering.

From their position he was able to spot the compound as it was the only building with any defencive cannons mounted to its frame. Ezra and Kanan weren't the only two who had gotten to it their target area. In the distance he could see maryowl lining up her first shot with the ancient looking rifle and Raven near by. Looking across the gorge that the city rested in he saw sabines pink helmet just peeking over the hill, not far behind followed Zeb.

"Come on Ezra we better get moving." the youth smiled and followed kanan threw the thick brush, the two moved in unison from cover to cover before they reached the field, it allowed them to easily pass through. It felt like stepping through a vertical slab of gello, an odd feeling to say the least. The field molded back into place as the two passed it taking up its shimmering shape again laden with shining octagonal shapes that glimmered across its surface. For a moment Ezra marveled at the technology staring at the glowing bubble for a few more seconds before catching up to his master.

The air was far more fresh inside the artificial biosphere. Kanan couldn't help but take in a slow, deep breath. Even if it was only for a few seconds before things got rough, he welcomed it. To him it was freedom, something that the Jedi knight had lacked for years. The thought of being able to ruin some plans for the Empire was a refreshing change of pace. Even without the force flowing through him he still felt empowered, stronger than he had in a long time. And the comforting presence of his Padawan was great too. Over the last month, Ezra and Hera had been able to help him stay balanced, as he could no longer meditate to do so. The familiar weight of his saber and armor was also reassuring.

Ezra could sense the pure relief emanating from his master. It surprised the Apprentice how quickly Kanan was able to slid right back in, even with his obvious disability. The lack of force sensitivity had hindered his abilities but his mood had certainly improved.

The two moved for the nearest support structure and begin to scale the ladder leading up to the upper city taris. It was a long climb but the two soon came out on top. They made for the nearest building, taking cover from any searching eyes. Ezra activated his wrist com and tuned in to their secure frequency. "This is spectras 6 and 1 to all spirits. We are in position and awaiting the diversion." Sabine's voice immediately hit the com right after his.

"4 and 5 here. We are good to go." no sooner had the groups checked in when bucketheads started falling. The forward gunner fell from his post as a nearly invisible projectile struck his helmet. Giving Ezra and Kanan the Opening they needed to move in. Ezra took point, both sabers zapping to life as Kanan no longer possessed the ability to safely deflect bolts with much accuracy. Instead he held his saber in his off hand in case a stray bolt came his way and drew his blaster with his right. At least a dozen stormtroopers foolishly charged the oncoming Jedi assault, Ezra dodged and weaved between the bolts one saber held in reverse shien and the other employing the blaster half of his main weapon. Several more troopers stormed out of the base taking cover behind boxes and taking pot shots at the two . Ezra reactivated his main saber and fell into a rhythm of deadly music as his blades flashed and buzzed against the oncoming energy. Nearly every bolt struck back at a trooper. Some hid just barely missing the deathblow, others weren't fast enough and hit the deck unmoving.

Kanan nearly did a double take from his covered position behind a crate. Ezra's Yellow blades catching the older jedi's attention as they flashed and swirled in protective arks. Ezra was good, in fact he was probably better than Kanan had ever been. Kanan sent a few more blasts toward the unsuspecting troopers who were now fully focused on the the blur of fiery yellow that was blocking all their shots, he hadn't lost his touch, his aim was still dead on, too bad his saber skills were a tad more than questionable.

The remainder of stormtroopers huddled behind the barricade that sat in front of the building. They were almost threw when the base's hangar door slid open. Ezra's grip on the hilt of his sabers tightened as two tall droids marched out on to the platform.

"what are those?" Ezra shrugged at kanan's question. He had never seen these things before and had no clue what they were capable of. Caution was clearly an order. The remaining troopers continued their return fire as the droids kept marching forward. Ezra redirected all the bolts he could toward the two massive assailants. They didn't even stumble as the energy either smacked in to their hard shells or was bounced back, off a round shield that projected from their arms. Ezra dodged the blasts and charged forward hoping to get a saber under one's guard. It lowered its stance and to Ezra's surprise blocked the shoto's shorter yellow blade. Ezra leaped back as it swung some sort of electrical prod at him missing the Youth's shoulder by only a few inches.

Kanan holstered his gun and brought his saber to bare blocking the second droids attack that probably would have sent Ezra flying. The monster machines had the two pinned. They dodged and rolled as any attack they tried was blocked or countered. One machine brought its prod down slamming it into the durasteel hard enough to crack the dense metal and sending the two Jedi flying. Kanan into a stack of crates that the stormtroopers had been moving before the attack and Ezra over the safety railing. The youth's honed instinctual reflexes kicked in, he locked his sabers on to his belt and twisted in mid air, barely managing to grab on to the quickly disappearing ledge with his right hand. Before he could regain the strength to haul himself back on to the platform, heavy footsteps brought his vision up. One of the machines was standing above him.

Kanan seeing what had happened pulled himself from the collapsed pile and darted out of the way, barely dodging the glowing blue projectile the other brute sent toward him. He shot past his attacker and headed toward Ezra's position where the other had a heavy foot raised, ready to smash Ezra's hand and send him plummeting.

He was to slow. Before he could get within five feet, a supersonic projectile screamed threw the air, slamming into the assailant's head and tearing out the front. It tumbled over the safety rail and a hundred feet below. Kanan quickly pulled Ezra back up on to the deck. He made a mental note to thank Maryowl for her precision shooting when this mission was over. It only took seconds for the two to be separated again as the remaining droid slammed it's prod down fully intending to take one of them out but only succeeding in slamming into the deck.

"Ezra! Up!" Kanan yelled. It took no explanation for Ezra to understand what his master was telling him to do. Crouching low he called on the force. He uncoiled like a striking snake and sent himself flying. The machine was to restricted by Kanan's low strike and blocking the oncoming attack. Ezra twisted nimbly in mid air and pulled his sabers down. Clieving what he hoped was the things main processor in two. The youth landed with all the grace of a Hawk, as the mettle body of the machine crashed on to the deck.

Ezra brought himself up out of the crouch and looked around, surprised that they weren't met with more blaster fire from the remaining troops. He peeked behind the barricade where the bodies of the troops who had been pestering them earlier were lying inert, each with a perfectly round hole carved into their helmets. He looked back at Kanan who was standing above the remainder of the combat droid.

"I wonder when the Empire started building these?" Kanan murmured, almost to himself as Ezra moved to stand by his side, scratching his chin hair thoughtfully.

"Don't know. Never seen them. They are tough though." his master nodded in agreement as he pulled his com link off his belt.

"This is Spector one. We have breached checkpoint Two." only seconds later zebs gruff voice crackled over the com.

"This is Spector 4. We are setting the charges now." Kanan gave a quick reply as He and Ezra moved quickly into the facility.

###

Maryowl pushed the lense caps back on to the long range scope she had been using. Her quota was now at fifteen troopers and a big ugly droid. But it wasn't like she cared about numbers. She handed the old projectile rifle back to Raven, who threw it over his shoulder and secured its strap. Everything was going according to plan, but she felt a knot tie in her gut. on seeing the ignition of light sabers and coming to the conclusion that spector's 1 and 6 were Jedi, she wondered if joining this little band of rebels had been the best idea. Guilty by association was not the way she wanted to go. She pulled her handkerchief back up around her nose and mouth and followed Raven back over to the ladder that lead down of the water tower she had been shooting from. While she was a good shot on her own. Raven's skills as a spotter were quite beneficial as she was dealing with bullets rather than blaster bolts, far more accurate, if you knew how to use them. The two were half way down the tower when Raven, being right below her, stopped and seemed to focus on something in the distance. She could hear the servos in his prosthetic eye winding. "Oh no!" she looked down at him the back up at where he seemed to be looking.

"What's wrong?" for a second her inquiry went unanswered as he confirmed his suspicion.

"Two advanced TIE fighters on the west landing platforms. The Inquisitors or hear. This is a trap!" he held his mechanical arm up to his mouth. "spector 7 to all spirits. The Inquisitors are here. This is a trap. I repeat, this is a trap." he was greeted with only static. "We have to warn them!" the knot in Maryowl's Stomach, just became a bolder.

* * *

 **I was a little latter with this update than i would have liked to have been. The droids that attacked then were indeed Purge Droids from the Force Unleashed if you have ever played that game you will know what im talking about if not look them up their pretty cool. Also i do believe this answers midnight Luna's question about what part Maryowl would play in the mission. If you guys have any questions let me know, i love the comments and am back to enjoying writing this story again. I'm going in to the next few chapters here and have some Ideas about a sequel, let me know if you guys have any Ideas for it.**

 **Thanks guys**

 **May the force be with you!**


	15. Chapter 13 War sign

**This one took forever. too much going on.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Kanan and Ezra made their way through the facility, the place seemed more like a storage unit than an actual base, but what did it matter. This time Kanan took point and the younger of the two watched their backs as they moved. The place was crawling with stormtroopers and sneaking through the hanger bay they were outside of would be nearly impossible. A single walker, which had clearly been alerted to the attack was patrolling the hanger deck. It was a design that Kanan had never seen but Ezra didn't look twice at it. "I've got the walker. Can you handle the troops?"

"And you thought my old plans were bad? But ya I think I can handle a few bucketheads." Kanan couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as the younger Jedi gave him a grinning side glance.

"Hey I learn from the best." Kanan rolled his eyes in mock annoyance as the youth snuck through the door and behind a set of crates then off to the left. Kanan followed him out to the stack and took the opposite direction. He drew his blaster and his saber.

"Hey!" Kanan yelled stepping out from behind cover. "Looking for me!" It was near instantly raining red as the troops fired. Kanan raised his saber, as Ezra was on the other side of the massive room he really didn't need to worry about where the bolts flew. In seconds the place was turned into a war zone. It wasn't easy but Kanan was able to block most of the oncoming fire. What he couldn't reflect he doged. Darting forward with little hesitation he carved up their front lines. It felt good to be in control as bucketheads were no match for him. There was a familiar feeling in his gut. While he could no longer chanel the force, he could still feel it's warnings. He lept backwards just in time before a blast from the walker on the other side of the room struck where he had been standing seconds ago. It had quite literally taken a potshot at him, a shot that would have easily been enough to permanently take him out of the fight.

Ezra snuck around the lines of boxes and activated his blades. The AT-ST had its attention focused on the other side of the room. Ezra flung his saber, maybe it was a rather unpracticed and sloppy maneuver, that the youth hardly ever employed but it had the desired effect as the walker turned to face him. "Come and get me!" He yelled flipping his sabers antagonistically then dodging the bright red lasers that sprouted from its forward cannon. The thing stomped its feet attempting to trample the insect of a Jedi dancing beneath its ridiculously large head. One of its single clawed feet came undesirably close, crashing down on to the hanger deck with a thrum that made the Padawan's teeth shake as he darted out from under. It wound back up and made a second attempt. Swiveling its massive hips the turn its body and block any escape attempt. Far to slowly. The walker's clumsy movements were no match for the lith Jedi apprentice. He drove upward, one saber slashing at the machine's undercarriage while the other carved threw the right leg, not severing it completely, but causing irreparable damage.

The gyroscopics wined and the fused gears smashed. It took one half step and its maimed leg collapse. The metal bowing inward at the melted point that still hadn't had time to fully cool, it splintered and snapped sending its bulk crashing on to the floor with a thud that shook the entire hangar deck. Ezra dove out from under barely managing to miss what would have quite literally been a crushing death.

The five or six troopers that were left stopped firing at Kanan to glance at the heap of scrap metal that had just fallen to the floor. The older Jedi smirked at what he could imagine were shocked faces under their helmets and darted forward. The remaining troops snapped back to attention and their companions yells brought them back to their currently dire situation, several even ran for the far door, but didn't make it far as Ezra lept over the crates that were stacked in the area and fired several stun blasts.

Kanan holstered his gun and came to stand next to his student "You made short work of that walker. Nice job. It's nice not to have to rescue you." Ezra raised a brow.

"Had there been a few more troopers, you were going to be the one who needed rescuing." the quiet chuckle that left the older Jedi's lips faded as an all too familiar voice interrupted the pair's banter.

"Give it a few more minutes and I'm sure at least one of you will need to be." the two turned to face a grinning seventh sister and an all too quite grand, inquisitor. Her laugh is as high pitched as it seems it can get as they both drew their blood red sabers. Ezra rolls his eyes as his own sabers ignite, taking up his ataru stance, out of his eye he could see kanan doing the same. Storm troopers were one thing but Inquisitors were another. The seventh sister charged, just as she always did. Kanan seemed more than willing to leap forward to engage her. Their sabers clashing in a flash, sending sparks fluttering every witch way.

Ezra had no time to come up with any sort of strategy before his own defenses were getting hammered by the grand inquisitor. Ezra focused more on dodging and parrying rather than blocking as it would waste less energy and his surrounding allowed for a comfortable amount of area between them and allowed the Padawan to use the ataru style to its full effectiveness. It was near impossible to flank the Pau'an as his speed and spinning saber easily allowed him to defend against such attacks. Instead Ezra focused on his defenses. Working in strikes where he found it was weakest, none hit as each time he was forced back into his own soresu stance to block another quick strike. Even with the twenty feet of clear floor in all directions he was still forced into close range, the inquisitor wouldn't allow him to get very far. Not letting him employ his more effective maneuvers. He seemed to focus more on Ezra main saber and only batting the shoto away wheat got to close. Unable to used the blaster attachment Eraz fell solely into the deadly dance. His sabers whering in protective arks. Slowly but surely Ezra was able to pull his own fight closer to were the seventh sister and Kanan warred.

The older Jedi was struggling to keep up with the sister's speedy blows only dodging or blocking in the nick of time to keep from losing a limb or being slashed in two by the bright red saw blade of a weapon. The Sister brought her saber slashing to the side in a deadly crimson ark, Kanan rolled backward, unable to fully avoid it he caught a glancing blow, it was nothing worrisome just a small slice that ran threw his left eyebrow but had she been two seconds quicker his head most likely would have been cleaved in two. "Kanan!" Ezra's voice grabbed the knight's attention. He watched as Ezra blocked the Pau'an's blade with his hybrid saber and flung the Shoto to Kanan, who caught it in his off hand, activating it and bring it to bear just in time to block another attack. The seventh sisters maddening chuckle reached his ears

"Have I gotten faster or are you just slower than ever?" Kanan rolled his eyes while evading several more quick strikes. He was already starting to tire out and she knew it. He stumbled slightly after trying to block a particularly vicious strike, catching it where his saber and the shoto crossed. She forced the blades closer to Kanan. "Where did that fire go, Jarrus. We use to be a relatively even match." He gritted his teeth with the effort of warding it away and slipped clumsily to the side. _Ok, no more saber locks._ Kanan thought as he parried her next strike. It was seconds after her last swing and Kanan hadn't fully recovered his stance when he felt something latch onto his left shoulder. The electrical current from the small seeker droid was jarring, nearly knocking him off his feet. The next thing he saw was a flash of yellow light and the droid fell to the floor sliced in two, he was now standing back to back with his padawan, the sister had been to sure of her victory and had been so distracted by it that Ezra's powerful push had broken right past her defences sending her into the far wall and knocking her unconscious. Ezra sighed, now they just had one to deal with.

Ezra's com device beeps during the standoff "This is Spector five we've found the informant, we are headed back to the checkpo

"Looks like we win." the youth grins but the Pau'an's sharp toothed smile never falters.

"Have you now?" another voice sent the two Jedi spinning to look behind them. A third inquisitor, like his companions dressed in black armor but adorned with a sharp edged silver trimmed helmet and sporting only a standard red saber rather than an inquisitor blade. The fifth brother wasn't far behind him. "Surender Jedi!" The voice was distorted as if the inquisitor was purposefully hiding his identity.

Ezra saw Kanan role his eyes "Tried that once." he brought himself back into a fighting stance "It's not happening again!" The younger Jedi couldn't help but notice the underlying malice in his master's voice and the fierce aura that vibrated the air around him. There was no way the two jedi could take on all three, Ezra knew this as his eyes searched for any escape route.

It was seconds before the sabers were clashing again. The newer Inquisitor had made the first move. He was fast, faster than the others slashing down at Ezra with a speed that barely allowed the apprentice to dodge it. A second saber lanced through the air. He side stepped to avoid the blow that the fifth brother had just tried to deliver then rolled backwards to pull himself out of their reach. "Where is Ahsoka when we need her." Ezra whispered to himself as he brought his saber up to block an attack from the helmeted figure. He shifted slightly, still keeping his saber locked with the others but falling to the side so that the Fifth brothers blade shot between them instead of threw Ezra. He pushed the blade to the side and rolled to the left, severing the lock.

On the other side of the room Kanan and The Pau'an exchanged blows in a flurry of color, the Jedi was trying to draw back toward his Padawan but the Inquisitor wasn't going to let that happen, he lept up and over Kanan who didn't have enough time to swing around before The Grand Inquisitor planted a foot in to the small of the Jedi,s back sending him crashing to the ground, the Shoto slid from his grasp and hit the wall several feet away. Out of reflex Kanan reached out his left hand to call the short saber back to him. Even if the force had obeyed him the hilt would had fallen short as Kanan was forced to twist around to block the incoming saber. The Block was poorly timed and the red blade slipped off blue crashing into the Jedi,s shoulder plate. In a moment of shock the Pau'an had recovered from the odd strike and Kicked his assailant in the wrist. Disarmed and vulnerable Kanan blew out an exasperated breath. He knew when he was beaten, when there was no escape. He hoped that death would be quick. He closed his eyes as the Grand Inquisitor raised his blade.

* * *

 **This ending was a little vague i know but there is some good stuff coming up. I need som ideas for some Ezra whump.. let me know what you think.**

 **I've also posted another one shot Titled ,Descent, Go check that out in the mean time**

 **Thanks for reading guys have a nice day...**


	16. Chapter 14 escape

**I'm back finally!** **There is no Ezra whump in this chapter thats the next one but that should be out soon. i'm back in the gig!**

* * *

Kanan was forced to twist around to block the incoming saber. The Block was poorly timed and the red blade slipped off blue crashing into the Jedi's shoulder plate. In a moment of shock the Pau'an had recovered from the odd strike and kicked his assailant in the wrist. Disarmed and vulnerable Kanan blew out an exasperated breath. He knew when he was beaten, when there was no escape. He hoped that death would be quick. He closed his eyes as the Grand Inquisitor raised his blade.

The death blow never came as the sound of clashing sabers registered in his ears. He opened his eyes to see two red blades crossed not inches from his face. Confused he looked up to find Maryowl wielding the seventh sister's saber and the Pau'an growling at the fact that his victory had been denied. The inquisitor's lips drew into a thin line as he looked at his new foe. He stepped away from the weaponless Jedi. "You!?" The word left his lips as a harsh growl. Maryowl's large violet eyes narrowed. She shook her head and pulled the handkerchief off the lower portion of her face.

She tossed Kanan's fallen saber to him. "Go help Ezra! I can handle this." After the momentary confusion Kanan pulled himself back up and narrowly avoided an aggravated attack from the Pau'an before Maryowl engaged him, dropping into a Makashi stance and sending a short stabbing strike toward his shoulder that was swept aside with a precise parry.

Kanan scooped up the Shoto and ran. He could see Ezra fighting tooth and nail just to stay alive. Kanan didn't hesitate to dive into the fray and drag the fifth brothers attention away from his Padawan allowing Ezra some room to move.

"We need to get back to the rendezvous point!" Ezra yelled over the clash of sabers as his and the new Inquisitors blades locked. The helmeted figure growled.

"You're not going anywhere." Even if the voice was masked with a scrambler there was still something oddly familiar about it. Ezra shook the thought from his mind and focused on the fight.

"Ezra!" Kanan flung the Shoto back to his padawan whose hand reached up to receive the thrown weapon, instantly activating it. Before the Inquisitor could react Ezra sent the shorter blade into a sweeping arc. It didn't have the reach to do any severe damage but It sliced through the forward plate of his helmet. With a shocked cry the inquisitor fell back, a hand to the gash in his face plate. Ezra ducked under his panicked swing and charged toward the fifth brother. Taking the larger being by surprise and slashing at the hilt of his saber. It crackled but didn't fully go out, the emitter ring sparked. Ezra gathered the force to his will and pushed outward, sending the fifth brother stumbling.

"I think it's about time we made an exit" Kanan nodded and they headed for the exit. The older Jedi stopped just outside the door and turned hearing the sound of clashing sabers

"Maryowl!" she peered over her shoulder as she drew away from the Pau'an, settling back into her stiff fighting stance. "Come on!" she didn't look willing to draw away until she saw the masked inquisitor pulling himself up and heading to assist the grand inquisitor. Gritting her teeth she batted another strike away that was far too close to landing a lethal wound and flipped backwards. She headed for the blast door the Pau'an close on her heals. Kanan whipped out his blaster and took aim at the control panel. The shot hit dead on and Maryowl dove threw the shrinking hole as the blast door slammed shut. A red saber instantly slicing through the door behind her.

"You're a Jedi?" Ezra asked.

"Can we discuss this later?" She growled moving ahead and pulling her handkerchief back up over her mouth and nose. "Raven, Zeb and Sabine were holding off a battalion of troopers outside." Kanan pulled the com device off his belt and clicked it on as he holstered his blaster.

"Spector 2, we are going to need a quick pick up." static answered his request and worry rooted in his chest. "Spector two come in." Ezra gave him a side glance as they ran. "Hera isn't answering." Kanan ground his teeth as possibilities, most of them bad, passed through his mind.

The group made their way out with two of the four inquisitors on their tail. At least a dozen troopers lay dead or unconscious on the durasteel pathway. Kanan and Ezra brought their sabers to bare as the last of the troops turned on them. Ezra tried contacting Hera again, still no response.

"We can escape into the forest swamps." Maryowl yelled as she reactivated the forward blade of the stolen inquisitor saber and fell into a shien stance as blaster bolts came their way. Kanan ground his teeth.

"Alright split up! If we can divide their forces we will have a better chance of escape." he growled as Zeb , Raven, Sabine and- "Kallus!?" Kanan flinched. The x ISB agent looked a little worse for the were as he returned fire at the troopers. "You are the informant?" Kanan frowned. _A lot can change in five years._ he reminded himself.

"Indeed, now I suggest we follow up on that plan." Kanan nodded as they moved toward the emergency ladder. Raven brought his mechanical arm up and aimed at the nearest building. The grappling bolt mounted to it popped and sent the projectile lancing in to the durasteel. A thin poly carbon wire slid from the housing canister and he slid over the ledge without hesitation. Sabine, Zeb and Kallus started down the ladder followed by Kanan then Maryowl, who's saber was still active deflecting the blasts. Ezra slid down Ravens grappling wire and hit the ground right behind the cyborg.

It only took a few second for the rest to catch up. "Sabine, Ezra, Kallus take the west, Zeb, Raven east, Maryowl your with me. The inquisitors are far more likely to follow two Jedi, rather than a padawan and a runaway." Kanan yelled and they all split off hastily into their groups.

Sabine and Kallus broke Into a run with Ezra leading the way. Sabine's head jerked up as an imperial drop ship hovered behind them letting out at least a dozen troopers and one of those hulking droids that Ezra and Kanan had fought earlier. The artist swung around yanking on of the charges free of her utility belt and flung it at their feet. An explosion of color followed and several troopers fell. Ezra dropped to a slower pace and ignited his hybrid saber. He and the Mando fell into a rhythm, Ezra blocking and Sabine returning cover fire as they made their way to the tree line. They kept running until the sound of boots behind them faded in to the distance. Ezra stopped and reached into the force searching for any signatures close by. There were none. He sighed and sat down on a nearby log to catch his breath. "This wasn't in the plan." He heard Sabine say. "What do we do now?" Ezra shook his head.

"Try and find the others. They will probably head to the rendezvous point where Hera was supposed to land." Kallus who had been leaning against a large tree, painting, spoke up.

"So there is a plan B?" his voice was expectedly cynical as he kicked off the tree. Sabine gave a throaty chuckle.

"Of course. what do you take us for?" Ezra smiled and reattached his saber to his belt as he stood.

"We should keep moving. I'm sure those troopers aren't far behind and I don't feel like tangling with another one of those droids." The other two trudged after him as he moved. Activating his Shoto he chopped through the vines that hung down between the large trees. "We've got twelve hours before Chopper realizes something's wrong. We might as well make the best of that time." Ezra's voice was accented by the sharp whirring of the golden blade as it sliced through several mangrove roots. He looked down at his locator to pinpoint their location. They were nearly six miles west of their target. Ezra's thoughts jumped to Hera. he hopped she was alright, Maybe their coms were just being jammed. "Sabine? Did you and Zeb try to contact Hera by any chance?" she nodded

"No answer. Ezra, if the Inquisitors were waiting for us and this was a trap-" She pawsed for a moment considering her words carefully. "Do you think she got shot down?" Ezra shuttered at the thought. They just got Kanan back, they can't lose Hera.

"I hope not, Besides, Hera can-" Ezra stopped short and spun bringing his saber to bear. There it was again, a sound, like dried leaves being crushed by heavy footsteps. His voice dropped into a whisper. "Stay here." Sabine lifted a brow in response.

"Seriously?" He gave her a warning look. "Ok fine but leave some for me." Ezra grinned and rolled his eyes as he moved away from the two of them.

It took only a few seconds before Ezra heard voices that were distorted by their com signal in their helmets. He peeked through the brush. Five white figures and the droid from earlier were scouting the area. As soon as he came within view the droid rounded, its photoreceptors scanning the brush only to center on him. "That's not good." he whispered to himself. Before he could make a move a rocket from its shoulder launcher glowed blue before striking just feet from him. "Definitely not good!" He unsheathed his main saber and blocked the fire from the other troopers.

The droid moved forward, its superior height casting a shadow on the still padawan. After the last fight with these things Ezra figured it would be better to outflank it. He lowered himself in to an Ataru stance and flipped his sabers. It brought its electrical prod downward toward its assailant and Ezra leaped backward, dodging the blow by only a few inches before calling on the force and driving upward and over its head. It spun to fast for him to target its processor and the end of its arm slammed into Ezra's side sending him crashing into a nearby nest of tangled roots and hot mud. "I hate this planet!" he growled as he struggled to pull himself out of the thick vines and roots. Before he could fully recover the troopers and droid were all bearing down on him.

"Surrender, Rebel!" one ordered as he held his blaster aimed at the young Jedi. "Where are the traitor and the Mandalorian girl?!" Ezra smirked.

"I'm sure they will be all shortly." the commanding trooper and one of his subordinates looked at each other. There was a thrum of blaster fire and several of the troops fell and Ezra sliced through the roots that still held him captive and slashed at the distracted droids back. It turned back toward him with its shield active. Ezra dodged out of the way of at least a dozen strikes before the thing saw its chance. When Ezra leaped away it lunged forward and grabbed on to his ankle "Karipast!" It sent an electrical charged coursing across his body. Out of reflex his sabers fell from his fingers. The shock left him dazed and hanging by his ankle. He shook the disorientation off and spotted Sabine and Kallus just finishing up with the troopers before he was slammed hard into the ground.

"Ezra!" Sabine yelled. The Mando moved fast as she pulled a charge off her belt and whipped it at the things leg. It was ready to bash Ezra's head in before it went off spraying a thick cloud of smoke in all directions. Ezra role away from the droid and reached into the force searching for the familiar vibrations of the Kyber crystals in his sabers and called them back to his hands. He lunged forward trusting his senses to guide him threw the haze. He didn't know if the droid had thermal sensors but if it did they were to slow to engage as he drove a blade threw its chest plate and it crashed to the ground.

Ezra huffed and latched his sabers back on to his belt. He was shaking from the shock and the adrenalin wasn't helping, it was only a matter of time before it wore off, leaving his senses dulled and his body fatigued.

"You alright?" Sabine's voice held real concern as she and Kallus moved over. Ezra nodded as he watched the x ISB agent kneel down to inspect the wreckage of the fallen droid.

"I'll be OK. It's been a long couple of hours." he looked back at his fallen foe. "Kallus, what are these things?"

"Purge droids. They were designed to go into combat against Jedi but we were still working out the bugs. I thought the Dark Trooper project had been abandoned years ago. There were only 20 prototypes built." Sabine raised a brow.

"Could they have started producing them in secret?" Kallus shrugged.

"Possibly." He pulled himself up and looked up at the night sky. "We should keep moving. There are worse things in these swamps than imperials." Ezra and Sabine looked at each other as the older human started moving in the direction they had been heading before. Sabine leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"Think we can trust him?" Ezra shrugged and followed

###

"Slow down." Maryowl's unfamiliar two fingered hand landed on Kanan's shoulder. "If they catch up we can't be too exhausted to fight. Besides I think we lost them a ways back." the two slowed down into a quick jog. Kanan brought his locator up to check their position. They were nearly a mile away from the base now. He slowed down even more to try and catch his breath. "You alright?" he nodded

"Fine just a bit out of shape." she raised a brow but didn't question, to his relief. "Can you sense them?"

"No. Maybe they fell back in favors of search craft instead. They probably figure it would be easier to track us from the air.

"In that case we may have an issue." She shook her head.

"It's not them we should be worried about. There are reasons why my people don't live in the swamps." She bit her lip. "The Morgues Birds will get us before they do. I can't tell you how many storm troopers I've seen get gobbled up by them." Kanan frowned.

"Great." he ran a hand over his head and surveyed their surroundings. His mind bouncing back to Hera. He couldn't deny the worry that curled in his gut like a snake. Had she died or been taken captive. Either were terrible options but at least she wouldn't suffer if she was dead, he didn't want any of his crew to go threw what he had the last five years. He had nearly self-destructed in that cell and he didn't want to think about what they would do to the others if they were ever to fall into the empire's hands.

* * *

 **leave a review guys. thanks! :)**


	17. Chapter 15 crittered

**Hey all! I'm back! Sorry its been so long. I've been busy with work and the new family member. :) Here it is Ezra whump and all! As much as i hate hurting Ezra, I loved writing this chapter... The new season three trailer got me back in to the gig! I love Ezra and Sabine's new looks, hair and all. i am going to miss Ezra's shaggy hair but he looks older now. Not to sure about Kanan's new look yet, although the mask(that i thought was absolutely ridiculous at first) has grown on me, but i loved the beard from the start. AND THRAWN! SO READY!"**

* * *

Ezra couldn't get over how utterly long night felt on this planet. Even with the odd gold glow all the fungi on the trees were giving out, it was still relatively dark. This planet was probably one of the oddest places he had ever been. When he and Kanan had lept off the Phantom hours ago it had been nearly silent. Now the sounds droned into white noise, giving the wet muggy area a crowded feel. The trees were tall and concealing and the mangroves were thick at their feet. Every so often his boot would catch on a root, either he would catch himself and regain what little exhausted balance he had, or like the last time, the planets heavier gravity would send him sprawling into the muck. Several times in the last few hours they had to pull each other out of the slippery mud.

Sabine was thankful she had worn her longer sleeves because the bugs were hanging in heavy clouds all around and they would strike were ever they saw bare skin. She was best off with her helmet and armor, but she watched as both Ezra and Kallus swiped at the pesky insects trying to ward off their vicious bites. Ezra had finally relented and had slathered a thick layer of mud on his face and neck and deactivated his insect attracting light saber. It took Kallus about an hour more before he also scooped up a hand full of mud. Usually Sabine would have laughed at how utterly ridiculous they looked but she wasn't in the mood to laugh. She checked her locator and they all kept walking.

At least two more hours passed before Ezra suddenly halted. He turned, hands hovering over the hilts at his belt, eyes searching the trees for the cause of the gut wrenching feeling he suddenly got. Something was wrong. He felt more than herd Sabine standing behind him, blasters drawn and on alert.

A low growl registered over the rest of the incoherent sounds and a sudden rustle. Before Ezra could even turn to face the new enemy, large talons dug into his right arm and shoved him forward.

Sabine turned in time to see Ezra slam into a nearby tree, pinned by a massive yellow headed bird. "Sabine! Look out!" Kallus' voice caught her ears and she rolled sideways just in time to dodge a sharp hooked beak that came slashing at her. The low thrum of Kallus' bo rifle resonated through the air as he sent multiple blasts toward the feathered creature. It had to be nearly three or four heads taller than she was. Its featherless head whirled around to snap at the x ISB agent, it missed but only by mirror inches and it drew its head back letting out an aggravated squawk that sounded more like a roar. Kallus seemed to have its attention so Sabine turned her attention toward its counterpart that had Ezra pinned. "Hey!" its beady black eyes stared hungrily at her. It didn't make a move to back away from its prey, it had the padawan in its clutches and it wasn't going to let him go without a fight. A fight that had to be quick, Sabine couldn't see Ezra very clearly but by the amount of blood that coated the predator's beak he had to be wounded pretty badly. But there was no way the beast had enough room to spread its massive wings. It was trapped and grounded.

Sabine sent three bolts at the black beast. Quick reflexes allowed it to dodge two but not the third, it struck across the side of its head leaving a heavy black burn in its thick yellow skin. It hissed though its razor sharp beak and lunged forward grabbing at the offending weapon an sending it flying from her grasp. She raised her second pistol as it lashed forward again with its talons. It hooked one under her gauntlet before she could send out another barrage of blaster fire and wrenched her sideways sending her sprawling into the mud. She rolled sideways a tad to slow and its talons raked across her side and scraped the paint off her breast plate, she let out a startled cry through clenched teeth.

The beast to her surprise didn't move it simply glared down at her as if assessing her worth, how much meat it could pull off the small being lying in the mud at its feet. It was several seconds before she realized that the stair was almost blank. A small rustle in the bushes caught her attention. Ezra's battered form appeared leaning against the tree he had been thrown against. Eyes closed and unbloodied arm outstretched toward the winged creature. It backed away with its head hunched between its shoulders and opened its great wings in a small clearing and flew away.

Sabine looked back to find Ezra sliding down the rough bark of the tree to rest at its base. His hand going to his bleeding right arm. The Mandalorian scrambled out of the mud, toward her companion. "Ezra!" he was pale and his eyes were clenched shut against the pain. Sabine pulled her pack off and dug through its contents finding her less than adequate med pack, she pulled out a thick bandage. The wound was deep and his arm and shoulder were definitely broken. The skin and muscle had been quite literally peeled away baring the bone. She wrapped the bandage around his upper arm. She broke a thick branch off the nearest tree and tied it in place using it to tighten the bandage as tight as she could. The rest of the bandage was wrapped around the wound to keep out infection. If it wasn't already. His eyes fluttered and he groaned as she worked, a sound that made bile rise in Sabine's throat. "Don't you dare fall asleep on me Ezra." she raised a hand and smacked him on the face. If he wasn't before, he was wide awake now.

"Ouch." it seemed to be more of a comment than a complaint but Sabine could see the pain in his watery eyes as she wrapped a second bandage around his chest and shoulder to hold his maimed arm in place. Sabine's head jerked up when she Heard footsteps, she pulled her blaster and aimed at the intruder. She frowned and lowered her weapon when Kallus pushed through the thick brush. He was panting and sweating but otherwise unharmed.

###

Kanan, ground his teeth as he and Maryowl made their way through another mound of roots. It had been hours and they had Hurd nor seen anyone. The quite of night was wearing on the Jedi. Maryowl stopped dead in front of him with a four fingered hand raised. Her nose twitching ever so slightly. "I smell- smoke." Kanan raised a brow as he followed her threw the mud and between massive trees. He wondered how well she could see in this. The closer they got the more he could smell the smoke but to him, it was still faint when they came across the sorce. The trees opened up in to a small clearing and Kanan's eyes widened as he boke in to a run.

The Phantom, nose buried in the ground and smoke pouring from its exhaust vents, sit in the middle of a shallow muddy pool. Kanan trudged through the knee high swamp to reach the back hatch and fingered in the access code. It slid open with a sound of shrill bent metal.

Hera was slumped in the pilot seat, Lekku lax over her shoulders. Kanan pulled her gently out of the pilot seat, letting her head rest against his shoulder. Her breath was thankfully steady against his throat. He kneeled down on the unlevel floor bracing one foot against the frame of the floor hatch and gently shook the Twi'lek in his arms. She responded with a light grone before her eyes fluttered open. Her hand when to her forehead. "Easy Hera." Kanan's voice was soothing against the slight head ache she had.

"Kanan?" He nodded. It was sudden when her eyes widened and she sat up in and looked around "what- what happened?!" Her eyes searched the interior of the small craft confusion lighting her gaze. Kanan shifted slightly as she pulled off his lap.

"I think you were shot down?" Hera turned to stare at him, silent and intense. Her hand went to her forehead were a drizzle of blood fell from under her pilots cap. Soaking it. Kanan stood and his hands gently removed her goggles and the head rap until her skin was bare. He led her back to sit down on one of the jump seats and pulled out the med kit they kept in the storage compartment. It took a few minutes before the blood stopped. The cut wasn't deep but Kanan was worried about the possibility of a concussion. Now that she was fully back to consciousness she seemed perfectly aware as he cleaned the small wound and placed a bacta patch over it. She sighed and rubbed a hand over her brow. He helped her to her feet as she seemed to survey the damage done to her ship as they moved outside.

"Looks like the phantom is done for." Her voice was lined with sadness as she ran her hand along its hull. "I learned to fly in it." Kanan frowned and set a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't think we can fix it?" She shook her head.

"It looks like the co2 scrubbers trashed and the hyper drive is leaking. It won't be safe to fix. Besides the hull is too heavily damaged." she dropped her head and sighed. "Oh well I suppose everything dies." Kanan patted her shoulder and cast his gaze around looking for Maryowl. When he found her she was standing not far away looking over a ledge. Gentle light from a Beacon illuminated the stark night air. He and Hera walked up beside her, finding not just a ledge but a wide toothy pit.

"Is that what I think it is?" Maryowl nodded.

"A Sarlacc. Stories past down from generations say that it has been hear for nearly 100,000 years. My people call it Nalheck." She paused for a moment looking down in to the creatures maw. "It means ancient in my language." Kanan couldn't help but stay back several steps from her position.

"Should you be that close." Hera had read Kanan's thoughts. Maryowl smiled.

"She will not come after us there are much larger creatures to keep her well fed." Kanan looked out over its mouth. It had to be nearly 100 meters wide. He couldn't help wonder how massive its body that laid under the ground was. "We should get moving. I can sense the inquisitors. Though I am not certain how close they are. Kanan and Hera nodded and followed.

It was several minutes later when Kanan stopped short. A sudden head ach distracting him. It was splitting and numerus other pain flittered through his body. Do to his weakness with in the force he couldn't tell from where it originated but it was no less stifling than before.

"Are you alright?" Hera's voice was quiet as she noticed the hand that went to his forehead. He shook it off and started walking again.

"It's nothing. I think the heat is getting to me." He pulled the canteen off his belt and kept walking.

* * *

 **There we are. I honestly have no idea when the next chapter will be out. school is starting soon, I'm working and baby sitting so just bare with me..**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me and let me know in the comments what you guys thought of the season three trailer and lets put it to a popular vote. witch version of each character do you like better. I love season 1-2 Kanan (But like i said his new look has grown on me). season three Ezra and Season three Sabine. as for Hera and Zeb i really haven't noticed much difference in them, although i have a feeling Hera's attitude will change significantly as her best friend has been blinded and she seems to have taken on even more of a military look with the rank badge and all**


	18. Chapter 16 A leaders folly

**Hey! I'm back for another totally late chapter! the premiere has reignited my writing fire! so good! I love the Bendu! I also love blind Kanan, Ezra's new attitude, not so much. Wanted to smack the kid upside the head more than once.**

* * *

Kanan, Hera and Maryowl had decided to skirt the rim of the Sarlacc's massive mouth to get to the rendezvous point were Hera was suppose to pick them up. Kanan. Looked at the time on his locator band. Hopefully, if chopper was paying attention to the time, he would realize something was wrong in about three hours and pick them up at the rendezvous coordinates. He sighed and continued the long walk with Maryowl leading the way and he himself taking up the rear. His blaster in one hand and saber in the other. Hera was right In front of him, he could see her green luminescent eyes darting back and forth and knew he was the only one who was at a disadvantage as Twi'lek's had a better ability to see in the dark than humans did.

Kanan stopped short, a warning in the force driving in to his mind. "Kanan?"Hera was beside him right before he dove for the ground dragging her with him as a spinning red blade sliced through the air above them. Kanan wasn't sure if it had gotten Maryowl but he doubted it would have caught her off guard. Kanan's blade sprang to life and he pushed Hera behind him. The saber hilt that was lying inert on the ground where it had landed after the assault sprang up and into the hand of the grand Inquisitor. A second red saber illuminated the dark as the masked Inquisitor followed.

Maryowl was at his side taking up a Soresu defensive stance as her stolen blade hissed into existence. Sabers clashed and the battle started. The two dark side users had attacked in unison, separating the Jedi and pushing their defenses. The Masked one slashed at Kanan with aggravated swipes, but not quite ever leaving his guard down long enough for the Jedi to counter. Seconds melded into minutes as the two fell into a deadly dance, Hera sprayed in blaster fire wherever she could get a clear shot without risking hitting her companion. Not once had either of them been able to tear past the others defenses, even out of practice and weakened by his lack of abilities with the force, Kanan seemed to be able to match the new Inquisitor perfectly, blow for blow. It was like he knew were the next strike was going to be, every time. It was almost disconcerting.

The only thing he could see of the Inquisitor's face were his Bright yellow eyes, filled with fury and hate. The Jedi hunter slashed away another near hit, then swiveled on his heels to block another volley of blaster bolts.

Maryowl and the grand Inquisitor fought some meters away on the edge of the Sarlacc's maw. Red blades clashing hard.

"You haven't lost your touch." The inquisitor grinned as Maryowl struck again with equal force. "After order 66 I searched for any sign of you, but after some years I eventually figured that you had died in the massacre." She growled as he kept pushing with both words and combat.

"Are you trying to tell me that you actually cared?!" she huffed with the exertion of the fight "You never cared! About any one!" She couldn't help the manic laugh that left her as she batted away another tight strike at her head.

"You have mistaken my Stoic nature for something else. **Padawan.** " Their sabers locked in the flurry of combat and he looked her directly into the eyes. "I may have cared, at one point, but now I just want you dead."

"Why? Is it that you wish no one to remember the name Master Boralis. To remember who you truly use to be, before that traitor witch planted the seed of betrayal in you mind. Before you left!" he laughed, and pressed the sabers closer to her, forcing the Jedi to fall back several steps.

"Padawan Barriss was right. If she hadn't been, you and I wouldn't be here now. The Jedi were corrupt and so was the senate. There was a darkness coming that all Jedi sensed. You yourself even said that you feared what was to come." Maryowl leapt back severing the lock, but kept the eye contact.

"At Least I didn't leave my order to die. You know how many friends I saw fall, not just fellow Jedi, but every clone who you and I had fought beside. I was forced to kill them."

"And you ran as well." His tone was mocking. "Just like every other Jedi who managed to escape."

"There was nothing left to save! The temple was destroyed and littered with bodies. There was no one left to help. There was only one Jedi who betrayed us that day, and I watched watched him murder the younglings. The children. To this day I do not know his name, only that he held a blue saber. The Jedi were never corrupt! They were fooled and led to slaughter. I watched as chancellor Palpatine declared the Jedi as traitors to the republic and made himself Emperor!" She hissed under her breath as another whirling strike met her double bladed defenses. "If you believed her about the corruption, they why join them." She looked into his eyes. "Why not go in to hiding. Why not try and save others. Instead you helped hunt down and kill them!"

"You would never understand. You are too young and naive to understand why I have done what I have. You think that the years have made you grow old but for one of your people you are still young, strong in your own right but young."

"You're trying to make me angry **master**. But it won't work. You know that." She raised her blade and swept the forward blade toward his head then bring the hind end down toward his feet. Both strikes were swiftly evaded. "Master, it doesn't have to be this way. You can come back from this. Let the red fade. The dark side is not worthy of you. Put down your saber and come with us." She lowered her blade in a display of peace but his remained at bear.

"It is far too late for that **young one."** Maryowl's brows tightened and she struck. While she was mournful, it would wait till later. In that moment she suppressed the emotion and launched herself forward bringing the in red blade for a tight strike.

Kanan and the masked inquisitor clashed sending sparks to light up the night. Blue and red locked into the fire of combat. The inquisitor growled as Hera fired. He brought his saber up to block the bolts that lashed at him. Even if it was two against one he had no problem standing to fight against the pair. He was a swift enemy but now at a disadvantage as Kanan's skills and saber training started to fully come back to him. Muscle memory was a hard thing to lose and so was the natural instinct. The two battled, now dangerously close to the Sarlacc's pit. The commotion had obviously peeked the beasts interest as tentacles came crashing down and they were forced to leap and dodge. Hera sprayed blaster fire at both the beast and the inquisitor as Kanan leapt back. The inquisitor finally seeming to find Hera's shots now more than just a mild inconvenience, sent a blast of force energy toward the Twi'lek. She shrieked as she was sent flying backwards down into the pit.

"Hera!" Kanan flung himself toward the ledge to catch her. She was out of reach. Out of instinct he reached for the force in desperate need. He focused harder than he ever had as he reach for her with in the mystical energy field. It answered his call as he found her signature and latched onto it. He felt more than herd the sabers clashing over his back as Maryowl caught the death blow. Kanan flung his saber to her and she caught it with a flourish and activated it catching both inquisitors sabers.

The unpracticed bond that he was holding on to was beginning to hurt. "Hera don't move!" His voice was strained as he pulled her toward him. His grasp on the force gave out just in time for him to grab her hand. She sighed as he pulled her up on to the ledge and yanking her to the side to avoid the tactical that nearly crashed down on them. He sprang back to his feet and leapt back Into the fight. Maryowl flung his saber back to him. Kanan shot forward and crashed into the helmeted inquisitors defenses, battering him with quick swipes as his focuse and bond with the force leaped back to him full force. He had never felt more unstoppable in his life. Adrenaline fueled his new vigor as he fought on.

It only took several more minutes of fighting before not only Hera's blaster fire drove at the two enemies but from the newly arrived Zeb and Ravens blasters as well. One shot in particular grazed the masked inquisitors shoulder. He staggered back as Kanan swept his blade forward. The Jedi hunter narrowly avoided the blade and sent a clumsy strike toward him. Kanan blocked the swipe with ease and brought his saber down. The near hit sent the Inquisitor stumbling back and crashing into a nearby rock. Kanan reached for his enemies fallen saber and it found his hand. Time seemed to freeze as he looked down on his adversary and for several seconds he actually considered killing him. Considered ridding the galaxy of one more monster. But he faltered and pulled away. He flung the red bladed saber in the Sarlacc's maw. The inquisitor chuckled madly through his vocoder. "You should have done it. You still can." Kanan shook his head and watched as Maryowl pushed the grand Inquisitor back into the forest.

"I'm not like you. I won't kill out of anger." his laugh filled Kanan's ears again.

"We are far more alike than you realize." It was sudden when the Inquisitor flung out a hand and sent the Jedi knight flying in to the nearest tree. "Soon you will realize that." he ran after his companion. The others sent blaster bolts flailing after his retreating form but he dodged each one.

Hera moved over to Kanan and helped him back on to his feet. "What was that about?" Kanan shook his head.

"I have no idea, Hera." Kanan reached his hand out toward his fallen saber and it jumped into his grasp. For a moment he looked at it, dumbfounded. Hera looked stunned as well.

"I guess you just needed a good enough reason to use it." He smiled and looked at her. He would never let anyone hurt her, not as long as there was still blood in his veins. It was now as clear as glass. While before he had been wallowing in self-pity, the force wouldn't come to him. But when he most needed it, it was always there for him. Saving lives was what he was meant to do.

* * *

 **Yes Maryowl is the Grand Inquisitor's Padawan or was, for lack of a better word.. But who is our mystery Inquisitor, will any one guess it? I'm excited to see. at any rate this Part of the story is almost over, I will have a second one that is already planned out, (and possibly half way written:) let me know if there are any specific family sceans you guys want and i'll try to incorporate them in. thanks and please review**


End file.
